OW Crypta
by Prinzzez Kitten
Summary: A Latina girl gets bit and scratched by cryptic beings, gets powers, connects her to her heritage, and unlocks her forgotten past to give her a future. Future Dr.C/O.C.
1. Picnic

**This is just a story I came up with in my spare time but have subtly fallen in love with it.**

**~~~ S.O.S. she's in disguise ~~~ She wolf Shakira**

It was a calm summer day and KeKe Lopez and her twin sister Kira were having a picnic to celebrate Kira's husband Mario returning from the war. With them was Kira's son Raul.

"Oh KeKe! He will be home in three days! Wait 'till he sees Raul!" Kira cried happily. Raul half walked half stumbled over to his aunt/godmother KeKe.

"I'm so happy for you. I can't wait to see him! Hmm he has been in the war for a while, I wonder how he will react to Simon," KeKe said. Simon was the family butler. KeKe and Kira lived in a huge villa, with Kira's husband. Kira had been married for six year while KeKe could never hold a relationship.

KeKe turned her head when she heard a strange un-human cry. "D-did you hear that?" She asked hugging Raul tighter.

"No. Probably just a bird or-" As Kira spoke a huge owl came out of no where followed by a glowing wolf. Kira grabbed Raul out of KeKe's arms and started running. When far enough away she looked back to see, to her horror, her sister standing there in a trance. KeKe was not frozen in fear, but, rather, in awe, she felt a strange connection to the beasts. The wolf slowly came up to her. Then the huge owl flew gingerly and landed softly not to scare her. Still she cringed, when it looked her in the eyes. As the grand beast did this, it passed the information that it's name was Shawn Yisho, the ancient. And that the wolf was Nico, the wish-granter. The knowledge that she was very special to them, that they would always be at her command. But before that he had to scratch her and Nico had to bite her. Her blood must taste the air. They would give her a gift. She would feel pain only for a short time.

The owl hopped over to her side and the wolf bowed and moved to her other side. The owl flew up and let out an ear piercing screech and scratched her arm. KeKe merely whimpered, furrowing her eyebrows just a tiny bit.. Nico hopped up on his back legs and cried a single tear on her arm then punctured the skin on her upper arm, directly across from the scratch. After the bite she felt woozy, she fell back and Shawn caught her in his wings. Nico got down and stood in a position so she could sit on his back.

Kira had seen enough and called the government. She was frantic and hugging Raul so tight he could barley breath. Even despite that he was still trying desperately to get to his aunt.

At the 9-1-1 dispatch after Kira's frantic call, the lady was flipping out. The animals Kira had told her about, were from a top secret government crypt zoology zoo. The Owl was a rare, and possessed mind altering powers and the ability to speak to humans by looking into their eyes. The wolf was cryptic but also radioactive, purely by mistake, and had the power to grant the power of transform humans into part human part wolf. And the wolf had a human soul. The owl, to be blunt, was a mystery.

She called general Monger.

Keke was drained but growing so brightly Kira had to look away. Raul had to look away too. When the light subsided they looked back to see a sleeping KeKe. She looked so fragile, so saintly. But wait where did the owl and wolf go? They disappeared. Kira sighed and took a step forward. Upon doing so lights, cars, sirens and men dressed in black suits. One man grabbed Kira while another man grabbed Raul out of her arms and started to drag them back.

"KeKe! NO!" Kira wailed desperately to wake her sister, but KeKe didn't even know what was happening or well going to happen to her life as she was being taken away by these men. She simply snored lightly as a man picked her up, and took her away.

()o()o()o()o()o()o()o()o()o()o()o()o()o()o()

KeKe was sleeping in a large closed metal room. "I would be honored to be mayor of cheese town." She mumbled sleepily. Her legs twitched, much like a dog. She whimpered.

Soon an amazingly loud beeping began. KeKe was used to a very loud alarm clock, so she did not stir until she was suddenly whooshed down. She woke up suddenly, "Oh qué?" She asked and rubbed her head.

She then froze. Did she just speak... Spanish?

Yes.

No. No, no no!

She couldn't speak Spanish! Yeah she was Hispanic, Latina and all but she could not speak Spanish. She couldn't even speak it when she took it in high school. (A/N: Don't worry I will tell you all about her life latter on when she is alone.)

She was sitting on something hard. But not for long. It, too, was soon pulled out from under her. "Ahh." She squeaked as she fell onto the cold metal floor. She put her hands on the floor, wrinkling her nose at the awful metal smell. She rubbed her back where she had fallen.

Suddenly she was pushed into a huge empty room. "No no, por favor no!" She cried to no prevail. When she was fully pushed into the room, she saw it was not fully empty, no. It had two tables. A super huge one with a super huge chair, and a smaller table with four chairs. She furrowed her perfectly kept eyebrows

She hugged her knees to her chest.

She whimpered in loneliness.

She felt tears in her eyes.

She then scoffed at herself for being afraid.

Mario had been brave for her, she would be brave for him. Kira. Raul. She stood up and brushed herself off, dusty fluttering off of her.. She looked down and found that her Snappel shorts, platform flip-flops, and her dress/shirt had disappeared and was replaced by a black tee with a white collar and sleeve endings and black pants with white cuffs. And white and black tennis shoes. She scuffed her shoes.

"Eww... I want my couture! I want my Vira Wang!" Cried the little rich girl. She heard her voice reverb off the walls almost as if she was in a dome. She stopped to find how quiet it was when her cries of agony ended. It was too quiet. She found herself wanting even elevator music.

"Hello? Hola ¿Hay alguien ahí? Again with the Spanish? Oh right... hello? Anyone?" KeKe asked. She flittered her eyes around, pushing back her hair behind her ears.

Filled with the fact she was all alone she took a seat in one of the metal chairs. It forced her to sit up too straight. Not long and some weird stuff globed in front of her. She wrinkled her nose in disgust.

"Ew... must be oatmeal," said she. Her stomach growled. She brought her hand to her stomach. "Fine," she sighed. A spoon fell onto the oatmeal. She grabbed it and took a good size glob of oatmeal and placed it in her mouth. It tasted pretty good, but it wasn't oatmeal. She didn't know what it was, but it was good. But as her Mama used to say, anything tasted good on an empty belly. She continued to eat the 'oatmeal', but she gave up near the end. She groaned at the reaming oatmeal, got up and walked around. She hummed a little wordless tune.

Maybe she could live here a few days here. She needed a break from here job as owner of Lopez Maps Inc. Her days there were always the same. Get up. Get to work. Have a meeting. Make a globe. Greet the people. Go to lunch at her sister's restaurant "poco rojo". Go back to work. Greet more people. Check up on the giant globe. Go home. A break could be nice... nice yeah. But where is she?

She walked around aimlessly cracking her knuckles the way Kira hated. She walked over to a wall she thought had pictures on it. The only wall that wasn't dull. When she approached, she found it had newspaper clippings. As she read she found it had no pictures, much to her dismay, but it did say, "They saved the earth."

She cocked her head, long black hair fell to the side, she asked, "Where was I? Oh right India. But still you would think..." She trailed off as if she was talking to an old friend.

She collapsed to her knees crying. "Oh God help me! Please I don't belong here! Where am I?"

She burred her face in her hands.

She cried harder.

"¿Por qué Dios? ¿Por qué?" She cried in Spanish.

She held her stomach for it was doing back flips from the crying and the nasty oatmeal...

After a good amount of crying and sniffling, a door in front of her opened. A man stood there, watching KeKe. It was W. R. Monger on his jet pack.

"Huh?" She asked so scared and innocent it almost broke W. R. Monger's heart. Almost. But he regained himself, she was a danger.

"The name's W. R. Monger." He said.

"I-I-I'm KeKe." She sniffled. Tears still spilled from her eyes.

"Yes, yes. I know." He said. "Come with me."

**So people who are nuts enough to read my stories, should I continue, or delete? I guess I should help you understand what KeKe said...**

¿por qué Dios? ¿Por qué?: Why God? Why?

poco rojo: little red

Hola ¿Hay alguien ahí?: Hello Is anyone there?


	2. Powers

**Thank you to AyashiDoto and SilverStar2334 for reviewing! I will now continue! I'm gunna complain first... my art teacher sucks! Just a warning, this story was written while listening to Banana phone...**

**~~~ There's a she wolf in disguise. Comming out ~~~ She wolf Shakira**

Disclaimer: I don't own MvA...but I do own KeKe...

KeKe followed Monger down a dark metal path. She kept tripping and Monger kept sighing at her.

"Wh-where am I?" KeKe asked frightened.

"I can't tell you," Monger said as they stepped on the moving platform.

"Ok. Does Kira know where I am?" She asked almost tripping on the platform.

"No."

"Can I contact her?" She asked falling to her knees as the platform moved.

"No."

KeKe decided to tell her story.

"Look, Mr. Monger sir... my sister and I can't be apart. When we were both babies our family went to Africa. When there they met an old Shawoman who told my parents that my sister and I are twin souls. We are intertwined forever! We can't be apart for more then a week or the world will...well umm... something bad will happen... _La muerte y la destruccion_!" She cried.

"I don't know how to speak Spanish," He said plainly. KeKe was about to question why he didn't disbelieve her about the twin souls thing, everyone else did. She didn't understand that it wasn't exactly the strangest thing to him. "But we have already worked this out. You will go home every weekend and comeback every Monday. Forever."

"What? I...Forever?" KeKe stood up, tears welling in her eyes.

"Don't cry, Little Darla, it makes my knees hurt," He said. KeKe sighed unhappily.

"Will I have to be alone?" She asked.

"No the other monsters will return in tomorrow actually," He said.

"Other what now?" She asked.

"Monsters." He said.

"Oh yeah, sure, right. Cool, whatever. One problem. I'M NOT A MONSTER!" KeKe cried.

"Correction. You are. You are a Cryptic Owl/Wolf/Human, and a danger to the world." He said. KeKe cringed.

"Harsh, dude." KeKe looked at her arms. She lifted the sleeve to look at her left arm, three deep gashes, so deep you could see bone, but no blood or pain. She touched it and her finger started twitching. She moved her hand and looked at her right arm, there were six perfect puncture wounds just as deep as the gashes with still no blood. She touched them and they felt very cold. She moved her hand away, shaking it as if flicking off water.

The path stopped moving and hit the rest of the path. She still followed Monger, to a big room with a projector. "Let me show you who you will be spending your life with," said Monger.

He showed her the little movies he showed the president. She had half of a girly shriek, half an owl screech. After the "movies" they got back on the path.

"Wait," said KeKe. "I read the newspaper clippings. 'They' have their freedom. What do you mean they will be back?" She asked. She put her hands on her hips, the way she always did when she was unhappy or confused. To say she did it a lot would be an understatement.

"Turns out, people want monsters to stay under wraps, unless they are saving the world." He said. He shrugged.

"Hmm, alright... I'll buy it. But please explain to me how _I _am a monster." She asked. The path stopped in front of a new big room. "I'm KeKe Lopez. Do you know who I am? Of course you do! Everyone does!"

"Follow me." Said the general. KeKe obeyed and followed him into the large room.

"Here is where we can test your powers." He said.

"Powers? Cool. What do I have to do?" KeKe asked forgetting her unhappiness. She had never been special, no that was always Kira. Well that is not totally true she was always the smartest. But now she had something special! Powers! Ha, maybe this would not be so bad!

"We have found how to activate your powers-"

"Wicked creepy, dude," KeKe interrupted. Monger coughed.

"But we don't know what they are. So which do you want to try first? Wolf or owl?" He asked.

"Nico." Answered KeKe.

"What?" Asked the general, surprised she knew his name.

"Nico. The wolf." She said.

"Oh, ok. Just shake. Start with your head and work your way down to your feet." He said. "Ok!" KeKe said and started shaking.

A puff of grey smoke with a twinge of red engulfed her.

She opened her eyes to find she had tufts of fur on her ankles and wrists, she had no shoes, had ears, had a tail, had a gray mini skirt and a gray halter with a paw print in the middle. She looked down at her bare feet, they had long sharp claws.

"Ooooh! Now this I like!" KeKe cried. She was a tiny bit embarrassed by how short the mini skirt was but ignored it. She did some cat walk poses for herself.

"Oh, by the way. The government has changed your name to OW Crypta." Said Monger.

"What?" KeKe asked.

"It stands for O =owl. W=wolf. Crypta =cryptzooalgy." He said.

"Hoh..." KeKe moaned. She suddenly remembered how to contact Nico. She just had to let out a wolf call. Best not, they were top secret, don't want the general to know, she thought, somehow knowing they were top secret.

"Umm, ok this is cool and all but what can I do?" She asked hopefully.

"We don't know yet. What do you feel?" He asked.

"Umm. I feel like you should not change me name or keep me here?"

"Nice try, Crypta."

"Fine.. I feel like you should cover your ears." She said. The general did as she said. She pulled her head back and let out an earsplitting sound, a wolf cry.

When done she said, "I think that has the power to make a man def, crazy, and make his brain explode! I will call it my power howl! Brain explosion!" She said happily.

"Nice. Anything else?" He asked.

"Yeah." She said. She jumped in the air and started doing kung fu moves. When she landed she felt as if she landed like a butterfly, but really she made a huge hole and the whole building shook and rumbled.

"I could never do kung fu!" She cheered happily.

"Oh... I'm sorry about the hole..." She sighed.

"I think that is all for now," She said.

"You will probably gain more powers with in a few weeks." He said. "That's how it is for most Crytps. Let's try owl. Just do this." He crossed his arms in front of his chest then pulled them down to his sides.

KeKe copied his actions, there was another puff of smoke. When the smoke cleared she saw she was wearing a new outfit. It was the same as the old one only with feathers. She had lost the tufts of fur and it was not replaced by feathers. She had the mini skirt with feathers, halter, tail feathers, and great horned owl ear tufts, and long razor sharp talons.

But then she looked at her arms.

"AHHHH! _Qué tipo de broma de mal gusto es esto? _My arms!" She screamed. They were wings. (A/N: If you ever watch Static Shock she looks kinda like Talon.)

"What do you feel Crypta?" She felt how to contact Shawn.

"Nothing really... Wait! Punch me!" She said.

"I would never hit a lady," He said, offended.

"No don't worry. Please?" She asked.

"Fine," He let out a large punch that would break a normal man's neck, but he was deflected. An invisible shield was protecting her.

"Ohh wait I got another." She flew up in the middle of the room. "Cool! I always wanted to fly! _Estoy tan feliz_!" She landed carefully in front of the general.

"That is it..."

"Ok, come on let's go to your cell." He said. KeKe's unhappiness returned. She looked at her chipped purple, nail polish coated nails.

"Cell," she repeated softly. "Wait! I need to turn back to human."

"Oh right sorry. Just flick your wrists." KeKe did as he said, and low and behold with a new puff of smoke she was in the old outfit.

She sniffed, "I smell like vanilla and strawberries," she said.

"Hmm, must be a side affect. We can get rid of it if you want,"said he.

"Nah, I like smelling like this," she said.

"Follow me." He said. They moved back onto the moving path. "You should practice your powers as often as possible until you get the hang of it," said he.

"Yeah, I can do that," she lied.

Soon they came to her cell. "We have decorated your cell to make it more comfortable for you." He said and opened the door. When fully opened it was a mini forest. Now, one who knew KeKe would think she would cry, but no she liked it.

"We've gotten to many complaints from the monsters about their cells. So we've made your's more to you're liking," Monger said like a proud father.

KeKe stepped into the room and was overcome by the sent of wild flowers and pine trees. She saw a cave with a large blue quilt in it and a large owl nest. She looked forward and saw a little running river with a medium size water fall.

"Wow," she gasped. She was so overcome by her room, she didn't even notice the door closing behind her.

KeKe spent the rest of the day playing in her cell. She didn't even go to lunch. But when dinner cam rolling around, she headed the begging of her stomach.

**So what do you think? I'm liking this story, sorry I wanted to update much earlier but homework sucks...**

La muerte y la destruccion: Death and destruction

Qué tipo de broma de mal gusto es esto?:What kind of sick joke is this

Estoy tan feliz: I am so happy


	3. Dinner Time

**Warring: I have been listening to Schnuffel bunny while writing this... thank you people who have been nice and reading this! Oh I should mention, I don't know how to speak Spanish, I just use google translator... Oh by the way, WE JUST GOT A COW! His name is Steakshier Beefbugerton lll**

_~~~ My body's craving, so feed the hungry ~~~ She wolf Shakira_

Disclaimer: I don't own MvA, only KeKe...

As KeKe stepped out of her room to the big empty room, she saw where she sat last time, not oat meal but a cadge full of live mice and a big slab of raw meat. She froze and cringed.

"Ewww, there is no way I'm eating that. Boy this makes me miss Simon's food. But maybe it might not be so bad in owl and wolf mode. _Vale la pena un tiro_," KeKe sighed halfheartedly. She changed to an owl and looked at the meat.

Nasty.

But the mice, they looked delicious! She grabbed a super fat mouse by the tail and held it in front of her face, she licked her lips. Her mouth watered and her stomach rumbled. But she could not eat it alive. She had an urge to through it against the wall very hard to kill it. She tried to fight it but she could not help it. She flung the mouse as hard a she could against the wall. The blow killed the mouse instantly. She flew over and picked it up.

"Poor thing, I will never do that again!" She thought and took a bite out of it. It was tasty. She ate 4 more by killing them with her talons. She looked at the cadge, only one, tiny, unappetizing, mouse. But it was really cute. "I'll keep it, in my room, as a pet." She said. She stuck a finger in the cadge to pet the scared little creature. She was still hungry so changed to wolf to spare the mouse-y.

She looked at the meat.

Yum!

The mouse looked even more disgusting. She cut the meat using her claws. She cut it into tiny little chunks. When done she stuck her claw into one and picked it up. She smelled it, cow? She popped it into her mouth. "_Fantástico_..." She murmured between a mouthful of food. She ate all the meat greedily. When done she was perfectly full. She sat back contented, feet up on the blood covered table. She flicked her wrists and sat for a long time, just breathing.

When in her room she talked to the mouse. "I'll call you Nibbles. You shall be mine, and you will be my Nibbles. Now, Nibbles, when I'm in owl mode, hide. Stay away from me in owl mode or I will kill you." She said to the mouse. He seemed to understand her. The door closed behind her. She opened the cadge door.

"Here 'ya go, boy." She said and watched him take a drink from the little stream. She climbed into the cave and wrapped herself in the blue quilt.

"Oh, tomorrow I meet them. This will be very interesting. I just hope not to look like the spoiled rich girl. Even though I-" she yawned. "Am. Maybe this could be fun. New friends. Or it could be the worst thing ever to happen to me. Frankly, I choose the first one."

**Sorry it was short. It was really just a filler until the next chapter...**

Fantástico: Fantastic

Vale la pena un tiro: Worth a shot.


	4. Meet the monsters

**Yes AliJo I am afraid of owls, but KeKe isn't...**

_~~~ The moon's awake now, with eyes wide open ~~~ She wolf Shakira_

KeKe woke up on her own, no bell, alarm clock, buzzer, nothing. She stretched and scratched her eyes, cracked her knuckles. Color rushed into her mind, love, loss, happiness, sadness, black. Then what she dreaded, envy. Towards her dear sister. KeKe loved Kira. Kira loved KeKe. But Kira always had the lucky breaks. Handsome husband, super sweet son, her own house. But then she thought.

There is no way I can be mad at Kira. When I discovered that extinct fish... she won two gold metals in the Olympics. Everyone only cared about that, but she would not talk about it. She would only talk about my discovery. Ohhh...

She sat up and looked at her lap. Nibbles was sleeping on her lap. She stroked him and he opened his eyes and let out a squeaky yawn.

"Good morning, champ." She said for no reason at all. He squeaked a hello to her. They walked over to the river to drink and look at their reflection. KeKe grabbed her comb on the way over. Nibbles was drinking from the water and KeKe sat down and combed her hair. It was very serine. KeKe hummed very softly, the water dribbling gently over the rocks.

Then the door opened very fast and Monger was standing there.

"Ready to meet the monsters, Crypta?" He asked. This jumped KeKe and she splashed her hand in the water.

"42! I mean... Ummm, yes? Uhh yes, sir?" She asked trying to dry her hand on her pants. Nibbles also got splashed and scurried away to dry himself, huffing angrily at KeKe.

"Come on then. Oh here is the thing. They don't know about you," he said brightly fists on his hips.

"Great," she muttered. She got up and followed him into the big empty room.

"They will be here any minute. I'll go get them." He says and walks out.

KeKe started pacing frantically.

Her palms became clammy.

She stopped.

Just be cool. Just be cool. It is ok, she thought. She stood with her hands behind her back.

She twisted her hair.

She felt sick to her stomach.

Her breathing became fast and her heart felt as if it would explode out of her chest.

"Just calm down." She said.

She stopped everything. She just noticed something. She now had an accent! "Oh no. No!" She said. She always hated her mom's accent. Now she had it! Of all times! The door opened.

KeKe stood frozen. She heard talking but could see no one. She played with her hair more.

"Ohh," she moaned. "Here it comes. Or well 'They' I suppose. _Oh Dios ... este no va a terminar así _" She could still see nothing but heard clearly:

"Ok Monger. What is this big surprise?" A male voice.

"Well whatever it is, it won't be as good as our freedom," a female voice chided.

"Oh, my dear, it could be so much worse." A new male voice, calmer then the last.

"Is it the giant jar of pickles?" One more new male voice, kinda dumb.

"No. Something better." Monger.

"Wow, I'm better then a giant jar of pickles." KeKe mumbled unenthusiastically. "Aren't I special." The voices got closer until she could see shadows. She felt very nervous and closed her eyes. She heard a few gasps and opened her eyes.

She saw the monsters. She held back a scream.

She gulped hard and smiled nervously. She saw a giant bug thing, a blue blob, a fish-ape thing, a giant woman, and a man with a cockroach head. She shuddered involuntarily.

The blue blob thing spoke, "How is this better then a giant jar of pickles?" It asked. They all looked perplexed, all for different reasons too.

"Monger? Why is _KeKe Lopez _standing in the middle of the room?" The giant lady asked.

"Surprise monsters! This is our newest monster. OW Crypta." Said Monger. "Show 'em." He said. KeKe was motionless for a moment then asked:

"Show them what?" She asked.

"Your wounds," he said. Creepy much?, she thought.

"Ok..." she said. She pulled up the sleeve for her right arm. When they saw the gashes they all cringed. She put down that sleeve then lifted up the left sleeve for them to see the puncture wounds. They again cringed.

"That still does not explain why she is here," said the cockroach man. Monger just looked at her and said:

"Wolf."

"Ok," she said. She started shaking. First head, shoulders, chest, belly, hips, thighs, and feet. A puff of smoke. She could hear the other coughing. She smirked for she was immune to the smoke. It cleared, she was once again in the wolf outfit, and once again slightly embarrassed by the skirt. She looked at Monger, "Should I show them my powers?" She asked.

"Nah, save it for later. Now show them owl," he said.

She crossed her arms then pulled them down. A new puff of smoke, new coughs, a new smirk, same owl outfit. She kept her eyes averted from the monsters, feeling nauseous.

"These powers?" She asked. She looked at her arms fully unhappy. They were so...ugh. He walked over next to her.

"Ok. Anyone hit her," he said. They all stayed where they were. "Fine, I will, ya' babies," he said.

"No!" They all yelled knowing how strong his punches were. He ignored them and punched the unmoving KeKe. He was flung back, "Anyone?" He asked again.

"I will." Said the ape-fish. He walked up and let out a big punch and was flung back. "Just a bad hit, re-do." He said.

"_Se mi invitado_." She said. He just gave her a puzzled look and punched again and was again flung back. He grumbled to himself and walked over to the other monsters. KeKe just giggled to herself. the Cockroach man tried next. He did not hit her that hard but hard enough.

"Fascinating." He said to himself.

"She's a Crypt," Monger said, only gaining a stares. He shrugged and patted KeKe on the back. "I'll just leave you monsters to get to know each other."Monger and walked out.

No! her mind cried frantically. She looked at herself.

"Whoops." She flicked her writs and one final puff of smoke she was back to her normal way. The giant lady rushed to KeKe and knelt down to get closer to her size.

"Oh my god! You are so my hero!" She said. KeKe took a step back.

"Thank you. Ummmm..." KeKe asked.

"Susan. Or well Ginormica," she said.

"Nice to meet you Susan," KeKe said. "Always nice to meet a fan."

The other monsters had walked over and were more or less in a circle around KeKe. She gulped.

"I'm Bob!" Said the blue thing.

"Hola,." said KeKe.

"I thought you could not speak Spanish." Said Susan.

"I can't." Said KeKe. "But, I was on a picnic with Kira then a giant owl and glowing wolf scratched and bit me. Now I have cryptic blood and I'm a little radioactive, I think. I suppose when they did that they opened something deep inside me that was never opened. Now can speak Spanish." She said.

"Ohh." They all said.

"Anyway back to introducing." Said The Ape-fish. "You probably already know me." He said flexing. KeKe looked at him as if he was insane.

"No." She said. He was stunned.

"The Missing Link..." He sighed. KeKe wanted to laugh at him. "Oh and this is Insectosaurus." He said pointing to the giant butterfly. KeKe noticed the cockroach man was being quiet. She looked at him.

"What about you?" She asked.

"Oh sorry. I'm Dr. Cockroach, my dear." He said.

"Yeah, you can call me KeKe or OW Crypta.. Frankly, I like KeKe better." Said KeKe. The lunch buzzer went off.

"Wow did I sleep that late? Ha, good for me." KeKe asked walking over to her table. "KeKe, what about Kira?" Asked Susan.

"Oh, nothing happen to her. I get to see her over the weekends." She said. KeKe actually started relaxing. It was short lived.

She saw her food. "Ohhh..." She sighed, deciding it best to go for wolf mode. She sat awkwardly listening to conversations and trying to not swallow her meal in one bite.

**So yeah this one was weird... I really did not understand it... hope you did.**

Hola: Dude if you don't know what this, means you need help...

Se mi invitado: Be my guest

oh dios ... este no va a terminar así: Oh God ... this is not going to end well

So do you see this little button right here? Yeah, I bet you do... Push it!


	5. It's the little things

**Hola peeps! Sorry for no update! I wanted to sooooo bad! But my computer was busted! But now I will update double fast! Ummmm this story takes place on Thursday. It had been Monday in the last chapter. I just didn't know what to do and I have been plaining this chapter for soooo long!**

**This super awesome story is for Hakim Kodi.**

_~~~ A domesticated girl, that's all you ask of me ~~~ She wolf Shakira_

I do not own MvA

During the week nothing of importance happened. As a matter of fact, KeKe had settled into a comfy routine. The only thing that differed was who was in the common room or what time she took a shower. Today it was just KeKe and Dr. C. KeKe was reading a book she begged the general to have, and Dr. C was inventing something. Not his best work, as could be told by the fact he didn't laugh and his antenna dropped a bit. It was very quite. So quite you could hear a pin drop.

Then an explosion.

From Dr. C.

It was so loud KeKe hit Dr. C on the back of his head with her book, by accident.

"Oww." He muttered lightly. His whole front side was totally black. KeKe sprung up with in a few seconds and a few seconds after that was by his side.

"OhmygodI'msosorry!" She blurbed fast. Dr. C brushed himself off then bent down and retrieved her book.

"Don't worry my dear, I'm fine," he said and handed her her book.

"Ok..." She said. " What were you working on?" She asked. KeKe sat on a chair. The Doc sat on the other side, his antenna dropped fully. He propped his head up on arm, elbow resting on the table. "Really just something to keep me busy..." He said tracing a circle on the table.

"Ohh... If you don't mind me asking, why did it blow up?" KeKe asked.

"I...just...well I think..." He tried to remember. He laughed softly. "I really don't know my dear."

KeKe had nothing to say. For once.

"Oh, my dear. Your going home in two days. Are you excited to see your sister?" he asked trying to break the silence.

"Yes... But I don't know what lie I could say." KeKe said. "I might just have to tell her the truth..." KeKe said.

"If you feel it best," he said.

"Yeah... She would keep the secret. But that's not what I'm worried about." KeKe said.

"Then what is it?" He asked folding his hands on his lap.

"I'm KeKe Lopez. I'm the richest woman in the world. I'm single. I have houses around the world. I run two thriving companies. I've been gone for a week, away from the sister I've never been away from in my whole life. _Obtener la foto_?" KeKe asked.

"Hmmm yes... Why not just say you have been in a very foreign country building computerized homes?" He asked.

"Yeah! That will..._esperar_... How did you know I build computerized homes?" KeKe asked leaning in raising an eyebrow.

"Susan speaks very highly of you. And very often."

"Ahhh _sí suena bien_." KeKe said.

"You know my dear, your accent and use of Spanish becoming much more fluent." He said.

"Heh, _si_.. But there is one more thing to fake to the world! How do I do that? Almost everyone, who doesn't live under a rock, knows me!" KeKe said and banged her head on the table. Dr. C rested his head on his hand again, and thought for a few moments.

"It is a long shot but it might work." He said getting up. KeKe picked her head up and rested it on her arms.

"_Estoy escuchando_." She said intrigued.

"Well there is this thing..." He slapped himself mentally for not knowing the right word. "It is called Foreign Accent Syndrom. It is where someone with a perfectly normal accent, you, is changed and has a different one. But there is a problem... there needs to have been brain damage... Got it! When you were working on the homes you touched a faulty computer wire and got a massive shock." He said smiling at his plan.

"Yeah... Yeah that will work _muy muy muy bueno_!" KeKe said jumping up and pulling him into a hug.

He blinked.

"You're a genius!" She said. She pulled back. "Oh...that was dumb of me to say..." She said rubbing her shoulder. "You must have heard that so many times." They both sat back down. He rubbed the back of his neck.

"That...and other things..." He trailed off.

KeKe smiled and showed off her white teeth. Her smile faded and she brushed her face with her hand.

"What's wrong, my dear?" He asked.

"Just... I miss my cat Cinnamon Buns. I miss waking up with her right next to me. I miss how persnickety she was when it came to eating. I miss taking her to work with me. I miss her white fluffyness... I guess I just took her for granted." She sighed. "That was random..." Dr. C put his hand on top of her's.

"I understand, my dear. It is the little things you miss the most." He said. KeKe looked at their hands then up to him.

"Yeah... What do you miss, Doctor?" She asked. He pulled his hand away and KeKe felt a warmth disappear from her.

"I don't...I haven't thought of my past in a long time." He said.

"Could you try?" She asked.

"I suppose... Well before this happed to me, I used to live in a small town in New England. Hmmm It's been so long now I can't even remember the name of the place. But anyway in Autumn the town was the most beautiful place. The leaves were so amazing. People from around the world would come just to see the leaves.

"Every evening in Autumn, and only Autumn, I would sit outside for a while and read a book or just watch the world." He said.

KeKe looked enchanted by the story. "That sounds wonderful..." she sighed. "Nothing like that in New York City."

"If I ever get to go back, I'll take you with me to see it." He said. "Come to think of it... The night this happened to me I didn't go outside. I was so fixed on my work... Maybe if I went outside, even for a few moments, I could have seen the fault." He said.

"_Que_?" KeKe asked.

"Oh nothing big... just an old wire. Something so simple..." He said shaking his head as if to repress the memory.

"Your lucky... I was chosen to get these powers. And somehow they are making me more and more like my Mama. _Es como una maldición_." She said looking at her darkening skin.

"Maybe so but-" He was interrupted by the sound of Monger of the intercom.

"Monsters, get in the common room in 10 minutes. I have something to tell you."

KeKe and Dr. C looked at each other. They both knew how Link would react if he saw them so close, even though nothing was happening.

"Better get back to the way we were." He said.

"Yeah...wait." She said.

"What?" He asked.

"You... oh never mid, I got it." She said and licked her thumb and wiped a small black smudge under his eye. "There... Still had a bit of black." She said. They smiled at each other.

KeKe quickly rushed back to her reading spot and Dr. C. got up calmly and pretended to work on his failed invention. In a few minutes the other monsters were in the room. Bob oozed over to Dr. C to see what he was doing. But ended up just pestering him. Link sat in a chair and looked at Dr. C then to KeKe then back at the Doc. Susan walked over to KeKe and shook her out of her pretend book "trance", then picked her up and carried her to the other monsters. Insectasuras just stood in the background.

Monger burst in. "Monsters, pack your bags because your going to Brazil."

**So what do you think? A bit short maybe, but short and sweet is always nice. I'll try and update a soon a possible. Hopefully today... no later then tomarrow!**

Obtener la foto?: Get the picture?

esperar: Wait

Ahhh sí suena bien: Ahhh it sounds good

Si: Yes

Estoy escuchando: I'm listening

Que?: What?

Es como una maldición: It is like a curse

Return to Top


	6. Dancing in Gold

**Hello my darling fans! Thank you all who have R&R! And super thanks to those who have favorited! Ha! I've been waiting for this chapter!**

**Disclaimer: As usual I don't own... Because If I did there would have been a KeKe!**

_~~~ The moon's my teacher, and I'm her student ~~~ She wolf Shakira_

"...your going to Brazil." He boomed. KeKe felt faint and nauseosus at the same time. She grabbed she head and wobbled a bit. No one noticed. "A strange monster is hidden deep in the jungles, with very strange powers. But first you have to bargain with the Bat people..." Was all KeKe heard. A strange memory flooded her.

She felt clammy hands shake her. Hee eyes gained emotion. It was Link. He let go.

"Are you ready to go?" He asked.

"N...yes. Wait what about Kira?" She asked.

"We did some research, the Shawoman was a hack.." Monger said. KeKe sighed heavily and Susan laid a finger on her shoulder. KeKe looked up and smiled with a look that said "Thank you."

"Well so much for, uh, most of me life?" KeKe chided.

"But before any of you go anywhere... say hello to this." Monger held up a remote with two buttons Red and Indigo. "This is the DNA Hologram. It takes a piece of your DNA and it will change you to human form for about 12 hours.

" For Ginormica and Dr. Cockroach it will revert you back to the way you were. B.O.B., Missing Link, and Insectasuras it will make you look what you would if you were human. But Crypta you will remain the way you are."

"So, the exact way we were?" Susan asked.

"Yes, even your hair color will be back to the way you were. And the best part is you will still have your powers." He said. They all looked intrigued. Well except for KeKe. She was trying to grasp her memory. But it was to far away.

"Alright monsters, this way." Monger said and walked down the hall.

**On the plane halfway to Brazil.**

"Ok Monger said to use the remote thingy now. Let's try." Link said rubbing his hands together.

"Alright. Here we go." Dr. C said and pushed the red button. They were all engulfed in a a dull grey cloud. It hung there for a 10 minutes.

KeKe went wolf and stalked around the cloud. It was taking to long, she was getting anxious. She wanted to jump in and see what was taking so long. She went owl and flew up to see if maybe she could see what was going on.

Nope.

There was no noise and she was sure they were dead. She went back to wolf and curled up in the corner and lightly scratched the floor. She whimpered. Her latest power was super strong claws. She had to be careful.

She realized why it was taking so long, their DNA was being changed.

She wondered where the power for this was coming from. She pricked up her ears when she heard a sickly crack then the cloud was gone.

She didn't want to look.

Her stomach felt as if it were doing back flips.

Her ears felt flat on her head. She was so afraid something went wrong. Nibbles crawled out of her pocket and licked her face. She had smuggled him aborad.

"Well, KeKe, are you going to look?" She heard Susan's voice. KeKe turned her head. They were all fine! Yes! Nibbles crawled back into her pocket. She stood up.

"Your okay!" She said and rushed over to get a better look. She swished her tail and cocked her head. "Wow." She said. She shook he writs and returned to human.

Susan looked just the way she did before, brunette, and had normal clothes.

Dr. C looked the way he did before, he was still in the same outfit. KeKe looked at him and felt a light blush.

Insectasuras was tall and thin, didn't talk. He had on jeans a green tee. His hair was blond. But oddly enough her was African-American.

Link Had hair color right in between KeKe, black, and Susan. He looked a bit more muscular then he really was. It was older DNA. He had jeans and a red tee.

B.O.B. was a bit fat. Had red hair and a strange beard. He had sweat pants and a blue tee. (A/N: If you don't like the way they look picture them to yourself... you don't have to go by my way if you feel different.)

KeKe looked at her self. She now had the outfit on she was wearing to the picnic the day she was bitten. She looked at her arms. "Oh my god! Look! My my arms! Yay!" She cried. Her scars were gone but her powers still worked.

"Wow... it's so different." KeKe said.

"Feels different." Said Dr. C.

"Fells great!" Said Link flexing.

"I still feel strong!" Susan said and picked up KeKe with one hand. Not that KeKe was heavy but picking her up with one hand would be a very difficult task. Susan set KeKe down.

"Isn't it strange, General Monger said nothing would happen to me yet my clothes are the way they were when I got my powers..." KeKe said wishing she had not worn her best shorts.

"If that had happened to me I would be wearing a wedding dress." Susan said sitting down next to KeKe.

"Awww." KeKe said.

"Yep I got hit by a meteor on my wedding day." Susan said.

"Awww poor thing." KeKe said. "That's kind of, awful."

Link looked at Bob and made a gaging gesture. KeKe and Susan didn't catch it, but Dr. C did and gave Link a death glance.

"But it's really not that bad. Derek was a jerk. Just can't believe it took a meteor to figure that out." Susan sighed and ran her hand through her newly brown hair.

"It took a meteor?" KeKe asked. "_No puede usted ver que era un idiota_?"

"I was blind with love." Susan said.

"Oh... been there. Done that. Glad not to have to go back." KeKe smirked.

"Last I remember you were dating Faluo, that singing dude."Susan said.

"No... It ended the way it always does. Bitter." KeKe said coldly.

"Hmm." Susan said.

"Well I think it would be best if we cam up with fake names. Just for safety. Especially for KeKe." Said Dr. C.

"Ok... I'll be Linda Taylor." Said Susan.

"I'll go by Simon Wesley." Said Dr. C.

"Was that your real name?" Asked Susan.

"Yes." He said.

"I'll be Raymond Temp. And Insecto will be Daymond Temp." Said Link.

"And I'll be Bob." Said Bob.

"No Bob. A fake name. Like Timothy Jole." Said Dr. C.

"Oh... Ok I'll be that. I still like Bob better," He pouted.

"KeKe?" Asked Susan.

"Oh... I'll be Sasha Belequla." She said. And it was so. (A/N: Anyone get the His Dark Materials Reference?)

**Outskirts of small town. Totally empty except for a tent and a river.**

"Ok Monger said to go in there." Said Link.

"But the person in there only speaks Spanish. KeKe, my dear, this is were you come in." Dr. C said.

"Ok. But best I go in alone." KeKe said. "Don't want your brains to turn to mush," she giggled.

When she stepped in there was a kindly old man sitting there. (A/N: The whole convo is in Spanish so I will just put it in English.) The old man looked up at her his whole face lit up.

"I always new you would come back! Almost all of Brazil thought other wise, but I knew." He said with a happy smile. KeKe not knowing what he meant, but not wanting to be rude, smiled. "Sit Carmen." He said.

KeKe sat, but this time said something. "Pardon me, but my name is Sasha. You must have confused with my mother. Her name was Carmen." KeKe said politely.

"Ahh, yes. I'm sorry. But KeKe is your name." He said with a knowing smile. "So how may I help you?"

"My friends and I are looking for the Temple of the Bat People. Could you tell me where it is?" KeKe asked politely. The old man looked confused by the question but answered anyway.

"I will tell you in the form of rhyme, they way I was told. Go to the hill you can see from here, follow the path of gold laden tears, into the jungle consumed with your fears, there you will find the Temple of the Bat People." He said. The memory flushed back to KeKe. That rhyme was a song her mama would sing to her. Not Kira, just her.

"I-I know that rhyme." KeKe said trusting the old man.

"Well you should." He said. KeKe was dumbfounded. "Here take this. Then be on your way." He placed a smooth purple stone into her hand and pushed her out the door.

When KeKe slipped back out side, out the other jumped back. "Ahh!" they screamed.

"Que?" KeKe said slipping the rock into the pocket that held Nibbles, it bonked his head.

"Your eyes are gold!" Yelled Bob.

"What?" KeKe ran over to the river. And it was true. Her eyes were gold, flecked with deep forest green. She closed them and squinted, but there they were. Gold. "Ooooohhhh... I love it. Wolf eyes!" She cried and jumped up.

"So anyway, what did he say?" Link asked.

"Ohhh... he told me how to get there, with a rhyme I used to know. Odd fellow." KeKe twirling her long braid. They gave her a look like "What happened?"

"He acted as if he knew me. But not in a "KeKe Lopez oh my god" kind of way." Keke said pantomiming fan-struck awe. "He called my Carmen. That's my mom's name. When I said my name was Sasha, he said it was KeKe." She said. They all played it off.

"First he said: Go to the hill you can see from here." She twisted and saw a cute little hill. "Bingo! Come on!" They walked up to the hill. When they got to the bottom they saw how steep it was. KeKe switched to owl. And Insectauras could already fly. Dr. C could scale the hill. Link and Insecto went up and KeKe took Susan. When they reached the top there was a small dip then a road with puddles that the sun hit making them golden. KeKe dropped Susan gently to her feet, flicking her writs to normal.

"Just as he said," KeKe breathed. "Follow the road of gold laden tears." It was a long, long road. But they didn't mind. KeKe started to dance and twirl around in the golden water. It splashed up at her, soaking her flip-flops completely. Water dripping down her tan legs.

Link leaned over to Dr. C. "Don't think I didn't see you hugging KeKe." He teased. As the other walked along in front.

"So? She was hugging me because of what I said. I gave her a good idea." He said and shrugged.

"Well, why not go dance with her?" He asked. This startled Dr. C. Link was showing compassion.

"What?" He asked. "Your Ph D is in dance. She is dancing. Go dance with her." He said and pushed him out to her. Dr. C rubbed the back of his neck as KeKe looked at him.

"Hi. Want to dance?" She asked, as if she knew.

"Yes, my dear. That would be nice." He said and took her small hands. The warmth flooded back into her body like when he had touched her hand earlier. "Like this." He said and they held each other's hands and spun in a rhythmic pattern. He slowly pulled her in and put his hand on her waist and she put her hand on his shoulder while their other hands stayed softly clenched.

"You are the best dancer I have ever danced with!" KeKe said.

"My Ph D is in dance, my dear." He said.

"Aww look at them." Susan giggled. The other monsters walked in the back watching them dance on the golden road. "You think there is something between them?" Asked Susan.

"Not yet." Said Link very sure of himself.

"She is so lucky. I wish I had that." Susan sighed. "Maybe you will find it here Ginormica." Said Link with a knowing smile. "Want to dance?"

"Yeah." said Susan as they imitated Dr. C and KeKe's movements.

**Ok that was so sweet. I can't believe I made a light Link/Susan! I'm a die hard Dr. C/Susan. But just to let you know, at this time there really is nothing between Dr. C and KeKe other then the fact the are friends.**

No puede usted ver que era un idiota?: Couldn't you tell he was a jerk?


	7. A visit from an old friend

**Hola! :) My dad hogged the computer all day! I have not planned this one... but hope you like it! I love this story but feel a bit embarrassed to continue...**

_~~~ There's a she wolf in your closet ~~~ She wolf Shakira_

**I don't own... huh...**

KeKe loved dancing with Dr. C. She had danced with every boyfriend she ever had, and that was _a lot _of boys. But none of them was a swift and gentle as Dr. C when it came to dancing. He also enjoyed dancing with her. She felt warm, not the best dancer in the world, but she was good. He twirled her under his arm. She giggled softly, only loud enough for them to hear. Then with a swift movement she was back in his arms, closer then before. She bit her lip as she looked into his hazel eyes. She rested her head on his chest and they danced slower.

Nothing mattered.

No one else shared their world.

It was just them, dancing in gold.

KeKe decided right then and there Dr. C was her best friend. He was the best, true, friend she had ever had. Suddenly there was a thunderous howl and the sound a many paws slapping the ground. KeKe closed her eyes and clung to Dr. C.

"Where is KeKe?" Demanded a voice. No one answered. "I'm Nico. Please may I talk with her?" The voice asked. KeKe opened her eyes and turned. It was Nico! She let go of Dr. C, taking notice as the warmth left her, to hug Nico.

"Hello KeKe." He chuckled.

"Oh Nico! I've wanted to talk with you for so long!" She cried and sat on her knees. The others came closer. They all looked baffled by the talking wolf.

"Yes. KeKe but I am here to talk about you. I see your body has finally taken form." He said.

"Que?" KeKe asked.

"Well the eyes really. But also the unlocked heritage made you look the way you do aside from the eyes." Nico said.

"Does that always happen? The heritage unlocking, that is?" KeKe asked clamping her hands awkwardly in front of her.

"Only if there is something to be unlocked." He said and looked in her eyes."And you KeKe, had much to be unlocked." He said. KeKe frowned for just a moment.

"I love my eyes though!" She said very off topic.

"Yes. Wolf eyes. They look good on you." He said. "But that is not why I'm here. I'm here to tell you about your powers."

"Hmmm?" She asked, curiosity teeming in her eyes.

"Well, there a many Cryptic beings. Normally they only posses one, like I do. I'm not a true Cryptic, like Shawn Yow. I'm like you. Human." KeKe starred blankly at him.

"I have been Cryptic for so long now... I'm considered true. I'll show you my human form at a latter date, but for now it is best not to see me in any other way.

"As I was saying, most Cryptics are one. You are two. Very special. Not a soul like you. Your important to the world of Crypt, animal, and the people of Brazil." He said, panting. When he spoke his mouth did not move. His voice was calming and deep.

"People of Brazil?" She asked.

"I'm not sure how to tell you. It would be best if you were shown." He said. the other wolfs howled in agreement. "Ride on my back. I will take you through the Jungle of Fear. My clan will take your friends as well. But keep your eyes closed it is a frightening place. Never go in there unless your are the fright less wolf." He said.

"Maybe I could run with you in wolf form?" KeKe asked.

"No your not a full Cryptic. Don't even try. Not yet." He said stern, his deep brown fur glimmering. She climbed onto his back. The others climbed on the strongest and fastest of Nico's clan, and shut their eyes.

"Can I open my eyes?" She asked.

"Yes actually. You have your wolf eyes. But it might be better if you don't. For your own sanity. Even some of the best hunters in my clan have gone insane, some blind. You would be safer not to look." He said.

"Ok Nico. I wont look." She said. They all got settled and sped off.

In the city of Pequeño Lago (A/N: Not a real city... that I know of...) a young woman by the name of Sierra, or at least that is what everyone thought, strutted along. Her blond hair flowing behind her, while her baby blue eyes hypnotizing every man in her path. As if she cared, she was to proud, no man suited her. She wore a pink mini skirt, black long sleeve shirt, and super high pink heels. She had long dangle-y earrings and a sparkly nose ring, a diamond stud. She was well built and flaunted every part of her. She walked to the dance club and saw her friend Celeta walk out.

"Hey!" Sierra waved.

"Hey... Did you hear?" Celeta asked.

"What?" Sierra asked.

"Princess Carmen. From like 25 years ago, is back!" She said.

"OMG! Really? She was like super important. A saint?" Sierra asked, smirking.

"No one really knows. She was the daughter of the Sun and Moon. She was raised by the bat people in the Temple of the Bat People." As soon as Celeta said "Bat People" Sierra's eyes turned blood red. She said it was a condition that changed the color of her eyes randomly. Even though it was not so random.

"Hey Cel, I have to go. I have to finish some business." Sierra said and strutted off. As soon as she rounded the corner she slipped off her shoes and ran to the jungle. She felt the wind in her hair and it felt good. She loved to run. Her long black eye lashes blinked as if she was walking. She never lost her balance. She slowed to a stop and saw wolfs running. "People on their backs? Carmen..." She thought slowly and followed.

KeKe clung to Nico's fur. He was strong and fast. "Not much longer, KeKe just hold on a few minuets longer." Nico's voice rang in her ears. She wanted to open her eyes so bad, but felt that if she did she would go blind. "KeKe, there is a town just outside of where we are going. You can get to it just by going through the safe part of the jungle." Nico said.

"Nice, i-is it were my mom is from?" KeKe asked.

"Yes. How did you know?" He asked.

"I just felt it." She said.

"Right. I keep forgetting."

"Forget what?"

"I told you. Best to show you. Just a few moments more." He said.

Sierra trailed expertly. She new Carmen was with them. But who? She stopped and looked up at the sun. "I think it is time." She said and curled her fingers in them straitened them out fast. A puff of smoke and white fur grew out of her flesh. Then black stripes and a tail and pointed ears. Her muzzle set and she growled. She loved being her tiger form. She looked like a tiger that could stand and talk by moving her mouth. She was so happy to be a Cryptic white Bangle Tiger. She got down on all fours and was about to go after Carmen but thought better of it. She turned in the other direction.

She would see Carmen at a latter date.

Soon Nico stopped and let KeKe off. She didn't dare open her eyes but couldn't help it. She looked up to see a beautiful golden temple. She turned back to see her friends climbing off the other wolves then stair at the golden temple.

"I know this place." Said KeKe baffled as to what she felt.

"Of course you do. Welcome home...Princesa Carmen." Nico bowed to her.

"Wha-wha...I...Bu..." KeKe stumbled. "Where am I? Who am I?" KeKe cried desperately.

"Maybe I can answer that." Said a calm female voice.

**Woot! This only took me 45 min! Yay!**

pequeño lago: Small Lake


	8. Memory Flood

**Hey people! So want to know something creepy? Ok so I was in science today and my friend Ben just got over having Mono, so I was thinking of this story. Ya' know what should happen next and Ben is like, **

**"Yeah I went to see that movie." **

**And I'm like, "What movie?" **

**And he is like, "Monsters vs Aliens." **

**And I'm like "Oh my god! How did you know I was thinking about that?" **

**He looked a little weirded for a moment and put his index fingers on his temples and said, "I can read Mindsss." It was so strange! Enough of my rambling... But please could like I get 1 review? I have had about over 170 people read this story in 4 days and not one person could just hit the button and go "cool" ? How hard is that? I review ever story I read!**

_~~~ It's going well so far, she's going to get her way ~~~ She wolf Shakira_

***Grumble Grumble* I'm not happy with you mean people who read this... as if you care what I have to say but I don't own MvA... just KeKe, Sierra, and Shanti**

KeKe turned to see a beautiful woman. She was a bat, but had more human features. She was as tall as a human. She had the bat arms, and her hair was a bit stringy. "Hi Carmen. I'm Shanti. I was your best friend." Said the bat woman.

"I don't know what is going on!" KeKe crumbled and fell to her knees. Susan rushed to her side and put her arm around KeKe's shoulders.

"It is a long story. But I will tell it the way I know it. 1,000 years ago a little baby girl was brought to this temple. She was beautiful, with dark skin, black hair in a tiny braid and golden eyes. I was a baby at this time too, the only baby of my kind. So a Shawoman put a spell on us to be bound forever, twin souls if you will. Her name was Carmen.

"She and I grew up together. We lived in this temple making trouble and playing with the animals. But as we grew we learned things about our selves. I was a bat and she was magic. I was the child of a, human, Warrior and a Bat woman. Carmen was the child of the Sun and the Moon. When were 20 Carmen let her name ring among the people of Brazil. She became a wish granter, a problem solver, and a Princess. But she still treated my like her sister.

"But one she went to the town and heard someone say Carmen. She walked over only to find a dancer and a computer programer. He was telling her how he loved her. She was saying she loved him but the could not have a life.

"So Carmen walked up to them and told them how to make things right. She never told me how though... But she said she was going to be their child and she would have a twin. But she promised she would came back in 25 years. And here you are!" Shanti said.

KeKe politely pushed Susan's off and walked up to Shanti. She looked her in the eyes and her memory flooded back to her. Tears welled up in her eyes.

"Shanti? Is that you? I have missed you!" KeKe cried and flung her arms around her. "Carmen. Y-your home." Shanti said. They hugged and cried for a long time.

Dr. Cockroach not wanting to be rude by understanding why they were here stepped in.

"Madam," He said addressing Shanti who released KeKe. "Not to be rude but, we didn't come to return... ummm 'Carmen'," he said flexing his fingers. "We are here on a mission. We must find the monster. We must bargain with you."

"Fine. I'll tell you were the monster is if we can keep Carmen." She said.

"I-I... Madam that is not an option. She is government property." He said earing a dirty look from KeKe. "Like the rest of us. Who were are right now...is disguise."

"Well then... no. You will have to find that out on your own. And to do that you must live here in Brazil. You are welcome to live in the temple." Shanti said waving a small hand and walking inside.

Sierra stalked though the streets using her ability to be unseen by the human eye. When she was tiger she couldn't change unless a drop of blood is drunk. When she first became Cryptic she hated the blood drinking and would always carry a little bottle of mouse blood. But one day it went dry and she was in a crowded place. She had to do something difficult, so she did. She killed a man. It was low for her... but not for a tiger. Now it was a constant routine. Kill a man or woman or child, keep the blood, change to human. Human's blood tasted better anyway. Her blood bottle was low.

"Perrrrrrfect..." She purred in her mind as she saw a tall man, in a suit. Good looking too. But why should she care... he was not the one. She had to do this just right. She crept up behind him and sunk her invisible claw into his neck lightly, he slapped it away thinking it was a misquote. Slowly he faded away to invisible, everyone ignored.

"Hello handsome..." She purred. She walked on two feet.

"Your beautiful." He whimpered. Her charm was a power, permanent. She dropped down and rubbed his leg with her side.

"You think I'm pretty now? I can do something to make me human form." She said seductively.

"What?" He asked clinging to every word she said.

"Just stand still. I will turn into the perrrrfect woman for you, but fist close your eyes so I can make a copy of you in my mind." She said standing up and sliding her claw lightly down his cheek. He complied, his mistake.

**(A/N: If you are squeamish don't read the rest of this chapter!)**

She jumped at him and pinned him down. Torture was the fun part. She slowly cut open his belly. He didn't cry still under her charm, though his face was twisted into unimaginable pain. She dug her claw deep into his insides and clawed at everything. Now he was bleeding in and out. She dug out her bottle and with a swift movement and a power she drew out some blood.

She licked his face and he half closed his eyes. It was more fun when they are half asleep. She cut a deep gash in his neck, making sure not to touch the jugular vein, he would die to quick and it would not be fun. With the same movement she drew a bit more blood. He was gurgling blood spitting out.

She shook her head and slashed deep slow cuts into his right arm and narrowed her eyes. She had many powers and one was her claws could drip pure chlorine acid. On the arm with the cuts she dripped the chlorine and he twisted in pain. She growled and he stopped. She dripped some on his bear flesh and it melted away. She dripped the acid on his jugular vein he would die in a few minutes.

She chuckled evilly. She loved being a tiger. She did such horrid things, but it was not really her. It was an evil tiger mind, from the Crypt that gave her this. She tried to restrain herself but it was too good.

"Awww sweetie what are you doing?" She asked as he kissed her before his last breath left him. She drew the rest of his blood and dripped a bit on her tongue. She was transformed back to human.

**Alright that was good! I made it graphic! Woot for me!**

No Spanish? Gasp!


	9. Nameless Chapter

**I have nothing to say. Shocker! Wait yes. Please if you're a boy don't ever use 91X Rockwear! *Shudders***

_~~~ S.O.S. She's in disguise ~~~ She wolf Shakira_

**Disclaimer: I do not own**

The "human" monsters stood for a moment. No one moved, breathed, blinked. It was a calm wave of confusion.

"KeKe what are you going to do?" Asked Link.

KeKe stood.

She had 3 lives now.

Which to pick?

"What I'm going to do is go to the town and get a job." She said and walked off. The others shrugged and walked into the cave. They wanted to go, but the DNA hologram was going to wear off any moment now.

KeKe walked the safe path until she saw the town. It was her mama's. She had seen it on a postcard. She walked along. Her mama had told her how to get around and KeKe committed it to memory.

She was concentrating so hard to find the dance club she bumped into a person. They both fell. "Oh I'm so sorry." She said. She helped the girl up. She had blond hair and red eyes. She was wearing the cutest outfit, and had a nose ring stud. KeKe had to admit she was pretty.

"Oh it's ok. I'm Sierra. Sierra Rodirez." She holding out her hand.

"Nice to meet you. I'm Sasha Belequla." KeKe said shaking Sierra's hand.

"You new around here? I've never seen you."

"Yeah. But my mom is from here. You have cool eyes. _Tengo que el amor rojo_."

"Yeah... You have beautiful eyes. Like the eyes of a wolf. I never thought I would meet anyone with odd colored eyes."

"Same here. Hey, do you know where the Flamingo Tango dance club is?"

"Yes! I was just going there. Come with me. I'm known there, I'll get you in," Sierra said with a bounce.

"Thank you."

"No prob." Said Sierra with a wink. KeKe and Sierra linked arms and walked to the club.

When they go there they saw a strong man out front. About there age if Sierra was 25 like KeKe.

"Hola Sierra. Who is your friend?" Asked the big man with a light accent.

"Sasha. My mom used to dance here. Carmen Quelare." KeKe said.

"Hey yeah... she was like the best dancer in the history of this dance club. Do you dance like her?" He asked.

"Yeah she taught me a few moves. And I can dance really good if there is a drum beat in the song." KeKe said. It was weird but true. She always danced better if there was a drum beat. That is why she could never do ballet.

"Well we are hiring, want a job?" He asked.

"Would I!" KeKe cried.

"Sierra take her to the boss." He said.

"On it!" Said Sierra and walked her inside. It was just like her mom had said.

They walked down a long hall until they got to the 3rd door. "Go in. I'll be right here when you come out." Sierra said.

"Thanks your very nice." KeKe said.

"I know. Can I say on thing? You're outfit is a little bland, that might help you. The club has been getting the rap of being to sexy. Just go in, Sasha. He is a very nice man." Sierra said and KeKe walked in.

"Hello?" Asked a man behind the desk. He was in his sixties at the least, with white tuffy hair and round glasses. "How can I help you?" KeKe went on to explain her mom and such.

"You got the job, Sasha. Can you be here tomorrow at say... 6:00pm?" He asked.

"Can do, sir." She said.

"Here is your outfit. You can wear what you want latter but since your new, but nothing to skimpy ok? I'm running a respectable gig. The day after Tomorrow you can come at 7:00. I just want you to learn the ropes. You will get a singer/music player. He or she will handle most things while you dance, and if you sing they play with the band. See you tomorrow, Sasha my dear." He said.

My dear? Dr. Cockroach! Susan! Shanti! I have to go back to the temple! KeKe thought.

"Thank you so much! I have to get going. Bye." She said and was out the door before he could say "Bye."

"Sooooo?" Asked Sierra rocking back and forth on her heels.

"I got the job!" KeKe said. Sierra grabbed KeKe's wrists and jumped up and down happily with her.

"I have to get home. My...friends are waiting it's getting late." KeKe said.

"Ok, Sasha, I'll see you tomorrow." Sierra said.

"Thank you again!" Said KeKe as she ran out the door.

KeKe rounded the corner and shook transforming to wolf. She could run really fast as wolf. She sped as fast as she could on all fours and was there in about 40 seconds.

"Whoa." She muttered. "That's illogically fast..." She looked from behind the tree she was standing behind to see her friends, in monster form siting, waiting for her to come back. She shook her wrists and walked over to them.

"There you are! KeKe Lopez do you know how worried we were?" Bob said pulling her into a hug. As luck would have it before he could "swallow" her he scolded her by pointing a finger.

"Sorry, mom." KeKe with, slight rude, sarcasm.

She walked over to the others. "Miss me?" KeKe said.

"It is not the same without you." Said Link putting in his own rude sarcasm. Susan shook her head.

"How did it go?" She asked pulling her knees closer to her chest.

"Well I met a new friend. Her name is Sierra Rodirez. And she helped me get a job at the dance club my mama worked at. Flamingo Tango." KeKe said and the other smiled at her happiness. "I also got this." KeKe said holding up the out fit which she had yet to look over.

"Why don't you try it on, my dear." Dr. C said. "Oh good idea." She said and rushed in.

"Is this really a good idea?" Asked Link. "For her to be out there."

"I think she can take care of herself." Said Dr. C.

"Maybe, but she is two very important people. That can be easily recognized." Said Susan.

"She could just be a bad copy cat." Said Link.

"She knows what to do. She is a powerful Crypt." Said Dr. C just as KeKe came out.

She was wearing a spaghetti strap red shirt, a red mini skirt, lower then her power outfits, and over that a transparent pinkish long flowing skirt, so when she twirled it flared out. Even walking caused it to flare a bit. Also flat sandals which she was told she could go bare foot.

"So?" She asked hands behind her back.

"You look wonderful, my dear." Said Dr. C admiring her.

"Yeah!" Said Susan.

"Really?" Asked KeKe.

"Yes." said Link.

"Epic." Said KeKe and walked back in.

"See she doesn't even look like KeKe Lopez or Carmen. Nothing to worry about Susan, my dear." Said Dr. C. Susan felt comforted by this.

Their rooms were not separated by gender but by size. So Insactasuras and Susan shared a room, Bob and Link, and KeKe and Dr. C. It was a bit embarrassing, though Shanti said if they needed she could get a sheet or something.

But they didn't care that much, seeing as the room was huge. And made of rock. KeKe lay on her back soft bed while Dr. C sat on the edge of his bed reading a book. The temple had a huge library of very good books.

"Doctor?" KeKe asked after a while.

"Hmm?" He asked not looking up from is book.

"What life should I pick?" KeKe asked.

"What?" He asked glancing up from his book.

"I have four lives to pick from. Which one should I pick?" She said blankly.

"I'm not sure I'm the one who can answer that."

"Well... I can't get it either. And a big part of my problem is you."

"What?" He asked again marking his spot and fully shutting his book.

"You are my best friend, and a reason I can't make up my mind is you need to be in my life, to help me."

"Be O. W. Crypta."

"But then what about Brazil?"

"Stay Carmen."

"What about Kira?"

"Be KeKe Lopez."

"What about Sierra? And Flamingo Tango?"

"Then be Sasha." He said is patience never wearing thin.

"But what about you?"

"KeKe Lopez, you are the most..."

Here it comes, thought KeKe grimly. You are the most spoiled rotten or self absorbed or ignorant, girl I have ever met or I have ever known. Back home she got that a lot from her Bfs.

"You are the most stubborn woman I have ever met. But I suppose that is why I like you. You wont give up without a fight." He chuckled and smiled at her. "But, I think, you will figure it out."

"Thanks, Doc." She said and snuggled under her warms blankets. Dr. C smiled again and returned to his book.

**Not bad, kinda boring chap really... maybe you could tell me... for once... aside form the one person who I forgot their name... they said it was horrific at the end...**

Tengo que el amor rojo: Got to love red


	10. Old, forgoten, hidden, memory

**Dude I have re-read my story... there are soooo many mistakes!... Kudleeycraze12321! Haha that was who I was referring to in the last chapter. Have any of you ever read His Dark Materials? The Golden Compass trilogy? I might add a Daemon (Dee-mun) for KeKe and Sierra.**

_~~~Let it out, so it can breath ~~~ She wolf Shakira_

**Disclaimer: I do not own...*puffs cheeks***

Dr. C sat, still up, reading his book around what he guessed midnight. He was almost done, but would curse himself in the morning from the lack of sleep. He rubbed his tried eyes and heard a sleepy:

"No...no.." It was KeKe talking in her sleep. He chuckled at the thought.

**Dream:**

KeKe was in her kitchen back home making popcorn and getting a Pepsi and a Dr. Pepper. The microwave timer went off and KeKe poured the popcorn into a large bowl and walked out into the movie theater room with the food and drinks. In the room was Mario (Kira's husband) waiting for KeKe. KeKe walked over and sat on the edge of the overly plush chair he was sitting on.

"Miss me?" She asked.

"Always." He said and pulled her onto his lap. She let out a surprised but happy giggle.

"Popcorn?" She asked. He took a piece and popped it into his mouth. "Can you believe our wedding is in 3 days?"

"No. But what I really can't believe is how wonderful a girl I got for a wife." He said.

"Awww." She said and Eskimo kissed him.

"But ya' know, I feel bad for Kira. Poor thing she just can get a good boy." KeKe said shaking her head.

"I know a good boy for her. Hey maybe she wants to watch the movie with us?" Mario asked.

"Your so nice. I'll fetch her." KeKe blushing by using the words fetch.

She walked to her room which was Kira's room in the dream. She went in.

"Hello, Kira! Want to watch a movie with Mario and I?" KeKe asked.

"I should ask you the same." Said Kira.

"What?" KeKe asked not a hint of Spanish.

"You know, I just found a new Crypt power. Mind control/brainwashing." Said Kira, evil glittering in her eyes.

"Wh-what d-d-o you mean?" KeKe stammered.

"I think I might, scratch that will, switch our lives." Said Kira plainly.

"B-b-b-ut-"

"I'm sick of this life. You have it made! You have the perfect fiancé, you're a month pregnant, you have such a nice home. I want it." She said.

"But...but...I love him!" KeKe cried.

"Me too." Kira said. Her eyes turned green and started swirling with purple.

KeKe felt dizzy and faint and her memory was being sucked out and replaced by Kira's. KeKe fell to the floor. "Now for Mario..." She peeked her head out he door and looked at him. Her eyes swirled and Mario's memory of KeKe and Kira switched places. Mario fell off the side of the couch. "And finally the world." Said Kira and looked out her window. The whole world's memory of KeKe and Kira switched. Everyone in the world fell to the floor or ground.

After a few moments the world awoke totally unaware of what happened, and went along their own way.

"KeKe want to watch a movie with Mario and I?" Kira asked.

"I'd love to." Said KeKe and they walked to the movie room.

**End Dream:**

KeKe woke up in a cold sweat. "That wasn't a dream. It was a memory. The temple must be unlocking my old memories." KeKe said to herself. She looked over to Dr. C, who was sleeping with his back to her. KeKe flung the cover off and sat cross-legged head on her hands. A terrible thought struck her.

She was pregnant... Kira could not take her baby... KeKe had once gone to a doctor who said she had a tumor was it? He said he could get rid of it by just a tiny shot to put her to sleep then they would take the tumor out. It seemed to simple and right at the time. KeKe had had an abortion, with out her consent.

KeKe shivered at the thought. "One life to cross off the list," said KeKe and lay on her back staring at the ceiling until she drifted off into a deep dreamless sleep.

**Morning:**

KeKe was woken by Shanti lightly shaking her. "Troubled sleep, eh?" She asked and sat on the foot of KeKe's bed.

"You knew?" Asked KeKe rubbing her eyes.

"We are twin souls, we share pain." Said Shanti. "So you know about my...abortion?" KeKe asked whispering the last part.

"Yes. I tried to warn you but...you weren't connected to me then." Shanti said shaking the bad memory out of her head. Shanti placed a small hand, slightly boney, hand on KeKe's. Shanti was a bat, with the wing that go all the way to her hands, but she was very pretty. "The others are waiting. Let's go get some breakfast.

Shanti and KeKe slipped into a large room that Insecto could stand in. It had a shinny pool of sparkling water and a calming single drip of sweet water from above.

"Don't drink the water Bob." Said Shanti. "It is toxic. Not even Miss Crypt over here can drink it." KeKe smiled at Shanti and walked over to her friends. She sat on Susan's foot. Shanti left the room to get some food.

"So how did you sleep?" Asked the not-fully-awake Susan.

"Terrible..." Said KeKe.

"Nightmare?" Asked Link.

"Worse, old, forgotten, supposed to be hidden memory." Said KeKe.

"It did sound quite bad. KeKe did you know you talk in your sleep?" Asked Dr. Cockroach.

"...Yes." KeKe said.

"So, tell us about the dream." Said Link.

"I don't...well maybe...ok..." KeKe said and told them her dream, but left out the abortion... that was something only Shanti and Susan should know.

"So... you are going to reunite with your love, Mario? How romantic!" Said Susan. Dr. C's antenna dropped a bit at the thought, which Link caught.

"No. I couldn't do that to him. Or Raul. Or me." She said and Dr. C smiled a bit. "I don't think I can be KeKe Lopez. That life is over." She said with a slight sadness. Susan sighed for her.

"So you have your job tonight...exited?" Asked Susan.

"Yes and nervous really. _Yo no soy el mejor bailarín_. But I'm tired of questions that revolve around me... are we going to explore the town?" Asked KeKe.

"Yes!" Said Bob.

"Yes, most definitely." Said Dr. C

**Moments after they transformed into human:**

"Ready?" Asked Link.

"No! I can't go out in this... I wore it yesterday." Said KeKe. Shanti walked over to her.

"Here, wear this." She said and handed her a bundle of clothes. KeKe handed her Nibbles. She tried them on to find they were nice dark blue jeans, a ruffle-y pink shirt, and pink flip-flops, and they fit nicely. KeKe adjusted her long, think, mid-back braid and they left.

It was a very quiet walk to the town. Things were running about in everyone's mind, but no one said anything. The only noise came from the soft crunch of leaves and the hardened earth.

"Wait..." Said KeKe and they stopped. "Who are in relations to me. As in Sasha Belequla."

"We'll just be your friends... like we really are." Said Link.

"Well like one of you should be in some relations to me. Bob. You are my cousin. There that seems right." KeKe said clamping her hands nervously. "Please be cool. This is my home...like deep inside home...please act...well...not like monsters?" KeKe said.

They stepped out and into the bustling little town.

"Aww what a cute town." Said Susan.

"What first?" Asked Link.

"Dunno." Said KeKe. At that moment KeKe noticed a familiar form, Sierra.

"Oh guys there is Sierra! I'll go get her. Stay here. Stay." She said and walked over to her.

"Hey." KeKe said.

"Sasha!" Sierra said and pulled KeKe into a hug.

"Hey I want you to meet my friends. Come with me." She said and started pulling her by her wrists.

"Ok." Sierra said, half because she wanted to and half because she was being pulled.

"Guys this is Sierra." KeKe said releasing her. "Sierra, this is My cousin Timothy Jole. And my friends from the states. Linda Taylor, Raymond and Daymond Temp, and Simon Wesley." She said pointing to all of them as she said their names.

Sierra looked at "Simon" and fell in love. It had never happened, not to her. Her heart started beating very fast.

"Sasha tells us much about you." Dr. C said.

Oh my god! And he has a kick ass British accent! Sierra thought. She regained herself.

"And she told me nothing of you. Heh." She laughed meekly.

"Th-that is because we showed up for a surprise visit?" Said Dr. C.

"Yeah. Timmy wanted to see the town his cousin grew up in, and we tagged along." Said Link.

"Well... Sasha and I have an appointment. Hope to see you later!" Said Sierra and pulled her away.

When far enough away, "We don't have an appointment. Do we?" Asked KeKe.

"No. But I had to speak with you alone..." Said Sierra.

"What? Are you ok?" KeKe asked a look of concern passing her face.

"I'm fine. But I have questions. Ok one is Raymond and Daysmond.."

"Daymond. And he is adopted." Said KeKe.

"Ahhhh... and the other is I-I think I'm in love."

"With Daymond?" KeKe asked.

"No... Simon." Sierra said.

KeKe's heart dropped to her feet.

Did she hear her right?

She was in love with her best friend.

"What?" Was all KeKe could stumble out.

"I'm in love. In love with your friend Simon." Said Sierra clutching her chest dramatically.

"Ohh...that's what I thought you said." KeKe said.

"Could you get him to come to Flamingo Tango? Please! It's _true love _were talking about here!" Said Sierra. KeKe thought in her mind how long her job lasted, what time the DNA hologram would wear off, and most of all if she wanted to have to share her friend.

"I can try." KeKe said with a wink. She walked over to her friends how hadn't moved much, wanting to blend in. KeKe walked up and rubbed her arm in a sad and embarrassed manner.

"Hey guys... ummmm... I was thinking. I'm really actually really nervous about the Flamingo Tango. Could you maybe come. Please? I'm done at nine and the DNA hologram ends at ten. Please? Just tonight? Maybe you will like it and come again." KeKe said.

They thought. It would be really fun to see KeKe dancing and singing. Plus it would be dark... "Sure." They all said.

Ok... now we need something... Makeover! Thought KeKe as she walked over to Sierra.

"So?" She asked bitting her lip in anxiety.

"Yes." KeKe said tipping her head softly. "But... your not going without a makeover." She said winking.

"Sounds good to me!" Said Sierra and they walked off.

**All right! :) Now we are getting there and I found the right song for KeKe! But there will be no updates until Friday or Saturday. Because I'm in a play and it is on Thursday :(... I'm sooooo nervous! Just thinking about it makes my gut hurt! Wish me luck. *Winks***

Yo no soy el mejor bailarín: I'm not the best dancer


	11. Curse of Japan

**Hey guys! Sorry for no update, school crap. Ohhhh you will never guess what happened to me! I was in drama practice and split my toe open! The day before my play! Ohh it hurts so bad! I soaked it in water for 1 hour and 20 minutes! So I'm updating within a few days. This part right here is Wed. May 27, 2009. 6:11 Eastern Time. (Do I go by eastern time? Maybe not...) And from here it is Thursday, May 28, 2009. 2:49 pm.**

_~~~ Not looking for cute little divos, or rich city boys that just want to enjoy ~~~ She wolf Shakira_

"Here. This is the best place. Please come with me. I need your opinion on what Simon would like." Sierra said. That was the moment it hit KeKe, Simon was her butler. Whoa, weird.

"Umm yeah. He kinda likes girls that are hard to crack. You know like a cold case mystery. He needs something to study. So if you look perfectly normal but your mind worked in a peculiar way... But you also need to be charming and polite. Well manured, perhaps someone who he can protect. I'm really not sure." KeKe said in full truth, describing more about her butler then her friend.

"Pssshhh! Easy as cupcakes my dear new friend." Said Sierra and they walked in. It was oddly calming and like a Japanese rock garden. There was a water fall that fell into a koi fish pond.

"Sierra? Isn't it weird how it is a Japanese spa?" KeKe asked skepticism rising in her voice.

"Totally but I love it!" Sierra gushed. KeKe noticed Sierra had a light European accent. Not British or Irish or Italian, possible French, she couldn't quite place it.

KeKe looked at the woman behind the counter. Not much older then her, but totally valley girl. "So like, what's the occasion Si?" Asked the woman popping her gum loudly.

"I think I might have met the one." Sierra gushed and described how she felt to the woman. KeKe sighed, a heavy burden fall on her shoulders. Dr. C was her's. Oops... her best friend.

"Oh and this is my new best friend, Sasha." Sierra said.

"Best friend?" She asked warily.

"Duh! You introduced me to Simon... You makeover idea, your smart, cool. Of course you're my best friend." Sierra gushed. KeKe gulped.

"Great." She murmured with fake happiness.

KeKe licked her lips, Dr. C was her best friend. Buuuuut... Doesn't mean Sierra can't be Sasha's best friend.

As Sierra was getting her full makeover KeKe paced back and forth thinking about how she can contact Nico through telepathy.

_Nico? Are you there? _She asked sitting by the koi pond.

_Yes KeKe? What is it? _He asked.

_I've been here and totally forgot why I'm here. Please tell me how to get to the monster, so I can leave_. She begged.

_Not yet. You must meet the Cryptic council. Tomorrow, no further discussion. I'll get you from the temple and bring you back for your friends. _He said and KeKe got up.

She was a bit wobbly. "Ok no, discussion before the big dance thinggy tonight." She thought regaining her balance. She waltzed over to Sierra and gasped. She looked even more beautiful then ever. Her brow furrowed and she frowned and bit her lip. Sierra looked frightened.

"What?" She asked. KeKe regained composure.

"I...uh...was just thinking...how impossible it is for you to look even more beautiful." KeKe lied.

"Aww thanks. Maybe you want one to. Ya' know for the big day?" Sierra asked.

KeKe pondered, she wanted to get back to Shanti and sneak some info on the monster out, but she could use a new nail polish color, and some highlights. "Sure." KeKe said and told her what she wanted.

"By the way, Sasha, has anyone ever told you have a striking resemblance to KeKe Lopez?" Sierra asked.

"Who?" KeKe asked always wanting to say that.

"KeKe Lopez? You don't know her?" Sierra asked.

"No." Said KeKe a smirk pulling lightly at her lips, but she fought it.

"She is the richest woman in the world! You look like her so much, well aside from the eyes, accent, skin, hair, and money." Sierra laughed.

By the end of everything KeKe was tired and wanted to see Shanti. She said goodbye to Sierra and said she would drop hints about her to "Simon." KeKe walked to a tree and sat. She had lots of time but wanted to look at something.

She reached into her pocket and puled out the purple stone. She was a small hole and she looked through. Every thing was the same, until she looked at herself. It was a cross between her owl and wolf self. She knew what the rock could do. Tell your cryptic self.

She looked all around and found to her delight every 1 out of 5 was a crypt. She also saw two little swirls in the crypts and one in the humans. But she needed to talk with Shanti and she slipped the rock into her pocket, changed to owl, and flew swiftly back to the temple. When she got back she saw Shanti waiting for her.

"You look nice." She said as KeKe transformed back to human.

"Thanks. Hey listen. You have to know, I can't stay in Brazil. I'm only here to find the monster. Please tell me where it...they is." KeKe begged. Shanti breathed a sharp breath.

"I suppose you could meet her. But you can't tell the others until you have been to 3 cryptic council meetings, switched the bad soul, and gave up something precious." Said Shanti perking KeKe's curiosity.

Before KeKe could ask what she meant Shanti grabbed her wrist and pulled her along. The only went a short distance, then Shanti placed her small hand on a round rock. The walls pulled back to expose a little opening, and they crawled through. In a few minutes the reached a sparkling pond. KeKe looked over to see a small figure, feminine but not a bat person. No, this girl had white and silver fur, tufted ears, 3 long tails that had red tips, large black paws, and a sad sitting position.

"That is Suzuki Marie." Said Shanti.

"She is the curse of Japan. Suzuki? This is Carmen."

The girl looked up her large ice blue eyes took up most of her face, along with a set of small whiskers, her face was sober and sad. Yet very human in the way of her style. She was, as far as KeKe could tell, emo. She looked like she had makeup, but it was embedded into her fur and skin. It was ice blue all the way around her eyes that feathered out, her lips were deep blue iced over, and her icy blue eyeliner was thick. She also had lip to lip rings on her bottom lip, a stud on her nose, eyebrow double piercing, and many earrings in hoops, skulls, hearts, and safety pins. Along with a tattoo of a rose on her left cheek.

"Yes. Nice to meet you." She said slumping her shoulders lightly.

"Show her your powers." Shanti encouraged.

"Yes, Miss." She said. She slowly waved her hand over the water and it pulled up in a tight braid. She pulled it and made a rope and with swift movements it swirled above her palm. She flew it up and it almost splattered by it fell as a ball just above her hand. A smile tugged at her lip as she blew on it and it was ice. She molded it to the form of a sword.

"Unbreakable. KeKe, go owl and fight with her." Shanti said. KeKe did as asked and flew to the girls side. Suzuki's lit up in an eager playful mood, while her face remained somber.

"Don't worry, You can hurt me while I'm in owl. Fight as hard as you want." KeKe said eager to play.

Suzuki smiled and jabbed at KeKe, who deflected it with a smile. KeKe jumped up and kicked at Suzuki who slashed her away. KeKe raised and eyebrow and front flipped to the girl and kicked again, which Suzuki grabbed with her hands kicked back. Not harming KeKe but flinging her back. KeKe knew it was time to fly. She hovered above Suzuki, just out of reach. Suzuki squinted her eyes playfully and reached her hand over to the pond and drew water. She hurled it at KeKe who fell soaked.

"Ok enough." KeKe said shaking to wolf to shake the water off. Suzuki laughed happily and stood waiting to show the rest of her powers. KeKe fully dried stayed wolf and wagged her tail happily.

"Show her the rest." Said Shanti. The girl smiled widely and then the sword melted. She all of a sudden burst into flames. KeKe yelped in fright. The girl crossed her hands and pulled up, then she was in the air. Her body was engulfed into a Phoenix bird. She lowered her self and was just cat-girl.

"KeKe come. We must leave now." Shanti said. KeKe nodded then looked at Suzuki. She walked over to her and rested her hands on her shoulders, leaned in to her ear and said.

"Don't worry. You'll be out of her soon. It was fun fighting with you." Suzuki looked at her as if no one had ever said anything nice to her in her life. KeKe kissed her on both cheeks then jumped over to Shanti.

As they walked away Shanti looked at her. "Are you going to tell Doctor Cockroach about Sierra?" Shanti asked.

"I'll drop hints." KeKe said.

"Good ones?"

"Do they have to be good?"

"No. Not if you love him. If you love him, you will drop bad hints." Shanti said as the kept walking.

"I don't love him!" KeKe answered quickly and stopped away blushing profusely.

Shanti shook her head. "That is what you say. But you heart says otherwise." Shanti whispered to herself in a low mumble.

**Soooo? How was it? Ummm it was going to be longer but I thought I'll make the next one long. I promise *Crosses heart* I will update very soon. But I might as well tell you... I will update in summer, but not as much as I would like because my class is raising money for a class trip.**


	12. Flamingo Tango

**I have not done much Spanish... I'll add as much as I can to this one. You will not know what hit you! I'm like really sick which means I get more writing time...but there will probably be many a mistake.**

_~~~ Sitting across the bar, staring right at her prey ~~~ She wolf Shakira_

**Disclaimer: I do not own MvA.**

KeKe wished more than anything to slam the door in Shanti's face. But all she had was rock, so she ran to her room like she was 13. When in, she sighed and slid down the wall. No... she didn't like him. And even if she did, it was not the most important thing to think about.

She opened her eyes to see Dr. Cockroach sitting on his bed watching her with curiosity. Her eyes widened in fear and surprise, but she blinked slowly and smiled a tired smile at him.

"_No he visto allí_. I just got back." KeKe said.

"You seem upset. Is something wrong, my dear?" He asked.

"Oh nothing. Shanti was teasing me and I took it bad." She shrugged and walked over to sit on the end of his bed. "If you say so, my dear." He said. KeKe looked at him.

"_Mi querido_." She repeated.

"So are you really nervous about your show?" He asked.

Damn he is good. KeKe thought.

"Kinda." She lied and rubbed her shoulder.

"What?"

"Do you speak Spanish?"

"No. Many others. I never took time out to learn that one. Why?"

"No reason. But you know Sierra? She is a very hard person to figure out. She could have any man she wanted... You would like her." She said a feeling of displeasure rising in her breast. He raised his eyebrow.

"I think not. I've seen her, far too typical." He said rolling his eyes. KeKe felt a surge of relief in her.

"Looks can be deceiving. Don't judge a book by its cover. Any of this ringing a bell?" KeKe asked.

Before he could answer she asked him anew question. "Where is Susan? I need to talk to her about something." KeKe said thinking about her not-up-to-her abortion.

"Outside I believe."

"Thanks." KeKe said and darted outside.

She saw Susan sitting on the grass lying on her back.

"Susan?" KeKe squeaked. Susan turned around and looked at her.

"Oh hey, KeKe. What's up?" She asked. KeKe walked over and sat next to her.

"Remember when I told you about my dream?"

"Yeah?" Susan said sitting up.

"Well I left out how I was pregnant..."

"Really? So Raul is your son?" Susan asked sounding a bit tired.

"No. Kira could only change my mind. But she took me to a doctor, and they said I had a tumor, so they did surgery..." KeKe trailed off tears welling in her eyes.

"An abortion." Susan more stated then asked.

"Yeah." KeKe answered the not-a-question. They sat there for a long time just crying with each other. KeKe glanced around and saw the sun and knew she should get ready. She got up and walked away.

"Susan. Thanks." She said and slipped into the temple. She had an overwhelming compulsion to see Suzuki, but shook it off. She took a shower and then changed into her outfit. She twirled around in front of the waterfall mirror and went to her room. As she had hoped Dr. Cockroach was sitting there reading a book.

"Is that all you ever do?" She teased as she slipped in.

"Lately." He said and jumped off the bed.

"You look lovely, my dear." He said. "_¿Por qué, muchas gracias_." KeKe said. He walked to her side.

"But...maybe it would be better if you let your hair down?" He said. KeKe smiled.

"Yeah... I think you might be right." KeKe said and untied her braid. She combed her hair with her fingers and frowned. She walked over to her bed and pulled of her comb and combed her hair properly. When she was done her black hair reached her mid-back.

"Beautiful, my dear." He whispered. KeKe blushed lightly. "

"Thank you."

"So what is it that you will do?"

"Dance. Maybe sing. I don't really know."

"Sounds fun." He shrugged. KeKe swung her head back and forth.

"Guess so. It is really just a way to look normal here. Other wise I would never do this." She sighed and sat on her bed.

"Why?" He asked sitting next to her.

"Wether Kira did it or not... I was always Mama's fav. But she always held me up so high on her expectations... That is why I never did sports, or sing, or dance." KeKe sighed sadness glinting in her golden eyes.

"But your mother is not here, my dear." He offered. KeKe said nothing and pushed herself off the bed.

"I suppose." She said in a tone that meant she wished not to talk about it any longer. She twirled herself about. He watched her with curiosity. Her skirt swayed behind her like a long flower.

"You never danced for your mom, yet you twirl around in front of me?" He asked. She stopped and rolled her eyes.

"There is something about the way she watches me. It is frightening, like she is waiting for me to grow a tail." She sighed again. He stood up and walked to her side.

"Well that is a shame." He shook his head disapprovingly.

"Tell her that."

"Maybe I will." He said and raised his arm heroically. KeKe pulled his arm down.

"Good luck. She died." KeKe said and crumpled slowly to the floor crying. Dr. Cockroach was hesitant at first but knelt down next to her and put his arm protectively around her shoulders.

"That could be a problem." He smiled at her and she chuckled.

"So Sasha... I would like you to meet Thiago." Said KeKe's boss, Mr. Timm, waving a hand a man the same copy of KeKe only male. They blinked and moved closer to look at each other. It was not Nico... maybe not even a Crypt. KeKe was very tempted to look through the purple stone. But if he was a Crypt, he might know her already and would tell her.

He smiled cheekily. "Have we met?" He asked.

"Once upon your dreams." KeKe twisted Sleeping Beauty's words.

"Ahhh, so I have seen you before." He smiled again. KeKe raised and eyebrow but smiled anyway.

"That is why I picked him, plus..." Mr. Timm said to let Thiago continue.

"My dad used to be to your mom what I am to you. Your singer." He said and rolled his eyes.

"Good boy. Now show her around. Not much time left. Bye now, Sasha." He walked away. Thiago grabbed her wrist and pulled her along. He pointed out things and people. Then they reached a group of people painting a big banner in front of the stage. Thiago's hand loosened it's grip and moved to her hand which she playfully, but firmly, pushed away.

"_¿Es esto para mí?_" KeKe asked.

"Yes. It is to welcome you to us." He said.

A girl small woman hopped down. She was thin, with short, brown, spiky hair that flared out and had purple tips, a long sleeve top with a pink one layered on top that had skulls, a mini skirt that was black with pink leggings moved to Thiago's side. She held out her hand and said.

"Yeah and we don't know what you like at all! Hi I'm Uiara. You must be KeKe, I mean Carmen...uhhh Sasha?" She stumbled. KeKe noticed she had pink eyes.

Thiago shushed her and pulled them both in. "Well good going Uiara! I wanted to trick her into spilling it to me first! Yes we are Crypt like you KeKe." He said. It felt good to have someone say her real name.

"Well it is kinda obvious you are wolf Crypt. What are you Uiara?" KeKe asked.

"I'm...uhhh heh. polar bear." She sighed.

"Wow." Was all KeKe could say.

But we can talk later and... were did you get that rockin' bracelet?" Uiara said. KeKe looked at her wrist. It was just some yarn she tied in knots. What was so special?

"I...made...it?" KeKe said.

"Whoa! Can you make me one too? Please?" Uiara begged.

"Sure thing. Got some yarn and about 20 minutes to spare?" KeKe chuckled.

"Yeah in your dressing room, and that is how long until we open." Uiara said.

"Wow ummm... I'll get on it." KeKe said and walked out.

"You think she and I could be friends? We just have to get you-know-who..." Uiara trailed.

"I suppose. But they will be here. After something dear to her. Stick as close as possible to KeKe." Thiago commanded.

"I can try." Uiara said and went back to the sign.

KeKe was in her dressing room with four strips of yarn. Two pink and two gray. She tied the pink ones on the end leaving a little room, then doing the same with the gray. She then took the short end of the pink and tied one to the short gray, making them connected. She then lay them out so they were pointing out fully, then took the opposite ends and tied then repeating the process with the other strips until she was done. She left a little room on the end so she could tie it around Uiara's wrist.

She sighed pleased with her work and set off to find Uiara. She found her on the stage waiting for the doors to open for the night.

"Uiara?" KeKe asked.

"Yes?" She asked and turned around to see KeKe and the bracelet.

"_Oh espíritu de agua_! I love it! Put it on!" She cried and rushed to KeKe's side. KeKe laughed and tied it on Uiara's wrist.

"You like it?".

"Totally!" Uiara said turning her wrist over and over. KeKe chuckled to herself then saw people coming in.

She saw Sierra and wanted to walk over, but Uiara caught her elbow. "Err you have to stay with me. 'Cause um, Thiago said I need to show you the ropes." Uiara struggled to get out.

"What? I was just going to say 'hey' to Sierra." KeKe said tugging slightly, but Uiara was to strong.

"I think not. That girl is bad in the Crypt world. Please stay away." Uiara begged.

"What? Well fine. But hey look! There are my friends, can I say hi to them?" KeKe asked curtly.

"Yes." Uiara said with a smile and let her go. KeKe strolled over to her friend but took a quick left to Sierra. Uiara had walked out of sight and earshot so thought she was safe.

"Hey." She said breathlessly.

"Oh _hallo liefde_. Oops, pardon me. Sometimes when I'm happy my accent fully seeps through." Sierra said in a thick accent.

"What kind of accent is that anyway?" KeKe asked taking a seat on the end of the stage.

"Dutch. Oh I'm just so excited about getting to know your friend! _Mijn hart klopt als een gek!_" Sierra said grasping her chest.

KeKe rubbed the back of her neck. "Aaaaaaabout that... Well just don't expect anything to much." KeKe said feeling bad.

"Not to worry! I'll just turn up the charm, it is like a power I have." Sierra laughed.

Power I have.

That sentence stuck in KeKe's head, she knew then Sierra was Crypt.

Why is it every friend I have is a monster? KeKe screamed in her head.

"Ladies and gentlemen! Find your seats, hold onto your hats, and get ready! The show is about to begin!" Said an unfamiliar male voice.

"Best get going, Sasha. And don't worry I'll win over your friend." Sierra called after KeKe who was walking away.

"Grand." KeKe muttered under her breath.

The first girls up we very good, if not a bit slutty. But the crowd seemed to be dancing more then watching the girls. Then two girls went out at the same time. They had on really short outfits and really high heels. One girl was medium tall but had big breasts, she was skinny and had brown hair with blond streaks, and a lot of makeup, and blue eyeliner like Suzuki. The second was a smaller girl with red hair, she was pale and covered in freckles, she had barley no breasts, and she wore even more makeup then the first girl and had black eyeliner.

KeKe peered through the curtain to see them using the polls that held up the roof in an unsavory way. She pulled back and shuddered.

"Who are they?" She asked walking to Thiago's side.

"Lynn and Ellie. Ellie is the red head and Lynn is the girl with the huge boobs." He said bluntly. "

Ahh. I thought Mr. Timm said this was a respectable business." KeKe said sitting down on the floor next to him.

"Yeah, but I guess they think just 'cause they are wearing clothes it is fine. Hopefully you can make a change to this place." He sighed hopefully.

He pulled himself and KeKe up. "Come on. We're up." He said pulling her along. KeKe sighed not because they were up but because he pulled her, she guessed everyone thought it was fun to pull her along like a rag doll.

Next moment she was on stage. Everyone cheered because the daughter of Carmen was back. She saw her friends and she also saw Sierra making a move for Dr. Cockroach and him denying. But then she like moved her hand next to his head and then they were dancing.

KeKe could hear glass shattering.

She looked at Thiago for her start.

He did a strange thing, he handed her a balloon. She gave him a questioning look and he said, "As tradition, first dance is with a balloon." He winked at her and she understood. He started to play a song she knew well, Fire burning by Sean Kingston.

She smiled and hit the balloon in the air. She danced and bounced her balloon. She invited a member of the audience to dance with her and just like in the movies she got the moves then the whole audience did the same thing. She laughed out loud and enjoyed herself. When the song was done she hugged the girl and looked at her friends.

Dr. Cockroach and Sierra were dancing.

She sighed and walked over to Thiago. "Am I done?"

"Yes. And you were great! Please come back." He said and pulled her into a hug. At first she gasped but then he whispered, "Nico, Uiara, and I will collect you tomorrow for the council." She hugged him tighter.

"Sounds good." KeKe said. She heard all of a sudden Sierra yell, "_Verdomme, _Sasha! _Hij houdt van je te veel_!" KeKe unlocked arms with Thiago and heard Dr. C yell back, "_En wat als ik dat doe? Je hebt geen recht om gebruik te maken Crypte bevoegdheden. Ze zullen nooit werken_!" KeKe rushed with unhuman speed to Susan.

"That was really weird. Oh and by the way, great job." Susan said. KeKe was breathless.

"_Gracias._" Was all she could mutter.

Dr. Cockroach walked to them and whispered, "She is a Crypt. She was using her powers on me." He shuddered. KeKe knew what he felt, when a Crypt enters your body it feels creepy.

"Come on let's go home. I have a big meeting tomorrow." KeKe chuckled.

**So that took me forever! Now to translate...**

No he visto allí: I didn't see you there.

Mi querido: My dear.

¿Por qué, muchas gracias: Why, thank you.

¿Es esto para mí: Is this for me?

Oh espíritu de agua!: Oh water spirit!

Gracias: Thank you.

Dutch:

hallo liefde: Hello love.

Mijn hart klopt als een gek!: My heart is beating like crazy!

Verdomme, Sasha! Hij houdt van je te veel!: Damn, Sahsa! He loves you too much!

En wat als ik dat doe? Je hebt geen recht om gebruik te maken Crypte bevoegdheden. Ze zullen nooit werken!: And what if I do? You have no right to us your Crypt powers. They will never work!


	13. Council

**Hey guys! Sorry I took so long to update... I hope to go faster.**

_~~~ Darling this is no joke, it's just lycanthropy ~~~ She wolf Shakira_

**Disclaimer: I do not own.**

KeKe stumbled blindly to the temple.. She was very tired and excited about going to the Cryptic council and seeing Uiara again. But she was also worried, now she knew the truth of Sierra.

But how could she not be friends with her?

She was so sweet.

Like her own personal brand of sugar.

When she finally fell on her bed she didn't realize how she got there. She lay back grateful for the softness. She closed her eyes.

"Dr. Cockroach?" She asked softly.

"Yes, my dear?" He answered.

"How did...well I mean just... How were you able to break Sierra's ... 'Spell' shall we call it?" KeKe reached for the right words.

"Well something just snapped, it made me mad. I-I can't quite remember what it was."

KeKe stretched her arms out. "Yeah... When you've got the right Crypt you... " She mumbled sleepily.

"Yes, KeKe? You what?" He asked. He got no answer but instead her a soft snoring. He smiled and settled down himself.

Suzuki Marie looked like she was only thirteen years old but really she was 20, though in reality she 120 years old. And as smart as a day on Venus was long. (A/N: Sorry that was just a stupid thing I remember from 2nd grade. A day on Venus is longer then a year on Earth.) Suzuki had more then the stupid gifts she showed Shanti. She could see the future, past, memories, aliments, almost anything by using the 4 elements. Water, Earth, Fire, and Air.

She placed her paw on the rock to sense what KeKe was up to. KeKe reminded Suzuki of her sister Sunni, whom she missed desperately. She felt the rock and felt/saw KeKe was asleep. Suzuki made a tiny ball of flame and saw KeKe was going tot he Crypt council. Suzuki gasped.

"The council? She has to take me." Suzuki whispered to herself and reached her hand over to the water. She swirled her hand around and pulled a small stream to her hand. She made it swirl around in a tight twist with the fire and put in KeKe's mind:

"See Suzuki in the morning. Ask her to come with you to the Crypt council."

It was a bit blunt but she knew it would work. She sighed and dropped the elements causing them to go out. She closed her eyes and soon found sleep.

KeKe woke up before anyone else in the temple. She rubbed her tired eyes that begged to be closed. She got up none the less and walked over to her 'door' and paused. "Should I change into real clothes? No, I'll be in wolf or owl Crypt form." She whispered and left.

She crept silently to the hole to Suzuki. Ever since she woke up she knew she had to see her. She stopped and brushed invisible dirt from her pajamas. She let out a large sigh and went in the open hole. It was dark without Shanti, and KeKe let out a shudder.

"Suzuki?" KeKe whispered. She took a few steps closer.

Almost there, KeKe thought.

"Suzuki?" KeKe asked again with more urgency.

"Who goes there?" Asked a female voice. KeKe shuddered and took a step back.

"KeKe Lopez. Or Princess Carmen." KeKe sighed at the second name.

"Miss KeKe is that you? Oh I'm happy you came!" Said the voice as it stepped out from the shadows, it was Suzuki.

"Why have you come?" She asked.

"I want to take you with me to the Crypt Council. If that is ok?" KeKe asked.

"Council? Yes! I have many friends there!"

"Shanti wont be mad?"

"She only checks on me once a month. Yesterday was that day." Suzuki sighed.

"Ok lets go." KeKe said with her famous smile.

"Alright!" Suzuki shouted and grabbed KeKe's arm. KeKe took a step, but Suzuki stopped her. "What are you doing? Do it my way." Suzuki said. She curled her tails around both of them and a puff of smoke. (A/N: So not creative with the puff of smoke thing!)

Next thing KeKe knew she and Suzuki were outside the temple. KeKe coughed and gasped. "Ahh!" She shouted and shook herself. She was wolf before she looked at her. "Dude! Give me fair warning! _¿Qué estaba pensando?_!" KeKe shouted.

Suzuki only smiled cheekily. "I have many a power that Miss Shanti does not know about. I'm sorry I scared you, Miss KeKe." Suzuki said. KeKe rolled her eyes half-heartedly.

"So... What can you do?" KeKe asked.

"Oh I have powers to change the way people think, check their medical signs, see what they see. It is actually very invasive." Suzuki smiled.

"Then how come you never puffed out of this place before?" KeKe asked. Suzuki's shoulders slumped.

"Most of my powers require other people or they wont work. The ones I showed you, Miss KeKe, are the only ones that I can do on my own, well along with a few others." Suzuki said playing with her pointed ears.

"Ahhh. Could you see about my powers? I'm supposed to have more powers then four..." KeKe was interrupted by a bow and arrow wielding man jumping in front of her. He looked at both of them and aimed his bow at KeKe. Frightened but smart KeKe crossed her arms in front of her and went owl. The arrow hit her but bounced off.

Suzuki jumped and yanked water out of a near by pond. She made an ice bow and arow and aimed it at the man. He turned to her and narrowed his eyes angrily. Suzuki snarled and pulled her arow back. The man did the same. Then at the same time they let lose. Suzuki who was quicker by far jumped onto the arrow and did a back flip firing a new round of arrows.

The man fell to the ground with a thud. KeKe flew to his side. She flicked her wrists and knelt at his side. Then the man jumped up and grabbed her by the wrists. KeKe twisted and turned.

The man spoke. "My dear Suzuki-chan... How nice to see you. I wish I were here on happier business but alas..." He trailed off his voice calming and clear.

Suzuki lowered her bow and her ears. "Katsumi-san." Suzuki whispered. "What do you want?"

"Ahaha... so demanding. Even as this still so enchanting. What I want is simple... This girl must die." He said calmly. Suzuki was flabbergasted and took a step back.

"Why?" She asked breathlessly. The man smiled coyly.

"It's a secret. Shhhh." He said. He then slowly pulled a thin silver knife out of it's sheath on his hip, and held it to KeKe's neck. Suzuki's ears pricked up in alarm.

KeKe sneezed and Suzuki was awakened from her vision. KeKe, in human form, rubbed her nose and said:

"What are you thinking about?" Suzuki smiled.

"How much you remind me of my sister Sunni." KeKe mussed with her hair and smiled back at Suzuki.

"How so?" She asked.

"Ahh just everything really. Your smile, your hair, your voice, the way you love someone but wont admit it..." Suzuki said pulling her lips into a thin line.

KeKe pulled her lose hair hard at the end remark. "_¿Qué quieres decir con eso_?" KeKe asked. Suzuki rolled her eyes.

"Miss KeKe... I can't speak Spanish." She said blankly. KeKe groaned.

"What do you mean by the way you love someone but wont admit it?" KeKe questioned and raised and eyebrow.

"Duh... Right there. You love someone. I know who too." Suzuki smiled. KeKe through her hands up.

"I love no one!" She yelled. Suzuki merely smiled.

KeKe crossed her arms angrily over her chest. "Miss KeKe, you best take wolf form. Your friends will be coming soon. Like, 50 seconds, soon." Suzuki said. KeKe gasped lightly and shook herself. The smoke cleared and KeKe looked even more wolfish then last time.

"Whoa I feel funny." KeKe said wobbling. Suzuki caught her by the elbows.

"Your gaining a new power. Ahh what a wonderful ordeal!" Suzuki sighed. KeKe grabbed her stomach.

"For you maybe..." She said and closed her eyes really tight. When she opened them the shot a red light beam. KeKe fell to the ground rubbing her eyes. "Dear God! I'm a power puff girl!" KeKe cried.

"Light beams are quite common KeKe." Said a male voice. Suzuki jumped to see a pack of wolves. She sighed in relief.

"Nico! _Es bueno verte_!" KeKe cried wrapping her arms around his neck. A soft chuckle left his lips.

"Is that Suzuki-chan?" He asked.

"Yes, Sir." Suzuki said.

KeKe let go of Nico, and he walked over to Suzuki.

"Are you coming to the council? I hope so." He said.

"Yes, Sir." Suzuki repeated.

"Splendid! Haruo will be happy to see you." Nico said. Suzuki froze momentarily.

"H-Haruo is a Crypt?" Suzuki stammered.

Nico laughed again. "And a damn good one to! One of my best men. Not even wolf and I took a shine to him."

"Ok KeKe climb on my back. It is a bit of a walk." KeKe walked over to him and climbed on his back, then flipped over so that the back of her head rested on the back of his neck, she then crossed her feet at about his tail bone.

"Cozy?" He asked smugly.

"Very." Said KeKe with the same smugness.

"Good." He said softly. KeKe's eyes became gentle.

"Yes. Good." She said just as softly.

Suzuki rolled her eyes. "A Crypt leader and his kin. So sweet." She said sarcastically.

"Crypt leader? Nico what is that?" KeKe asked.

"You will learn today. As for you Suzuki... these are thing she must learn. Keep you cat-ish mouth shut." He said firmly.

"Yes, Mr. Nico." Suzuki sighed.

"Nico, where is Thiago?" KeKe asked. A wolf in the pack stepped up.

"Right here, Doll. How are you Sister?" The wolf said in Thiago's voice.

"S-sister?" KeKe asked nervously, she was tired of all the surprises.

"No fear, KeKe. It is how we great one another." Nico said. KeKe sighed happily.

"Well then... hello, brother." KeKe said smiling.

Nico walked forward at a fast but smooth pace. Suzuki rode on wolf like a surf board complaining he wouldn't go fast enough. KeKe laughed at her foolish attempts, only to be rewarded with an annoyed glance from Suzuki and a stern cough from Nico.

"Nico what will I learn? Will I finally get out of Brazil? Will you show me your human form? Will you-" She was cut of by Nico.

"KeKe. You will learn everything."

"One question?" KeKe asked. "_Una pregunta por favor_?"

"One." Nico said.

"Ok. Where is Shawn Yisho?" KeKe asked.

"In the land of the dead. Trying to figure out some things about himself." Nico said plainly. KeKe was quiet for the rest of the walk.

KeKe and Suzuki walked arms linked through the crowded line of Crypts. They were each trying to scope out their friends. KeKe saw Uiara in her human/polar bear form and waved. Uiara waved back and then turned back to the full poler bear.

A thin Asian monkey Crypt about as old as Suzuki stepped up to them.

"Welcome Hidenka Carmen. And...Su...zu...ki-oneechan?" He asked.

"Haruo-kun?" Suzuki asked.

They looked into each other's eyes for a moment and embraced. KeKe cocked her head at the gesture. They turned to KeKe arms around each other's waist.

"KeKe... this is my best friend from Japan. Haruo." Suzuki said.

"Pleasure to meet you." KeKe said extending her hand. He grabbed her hand and kissed the top of it. KeKe smiled at the sweet display. He looked up at her with gentle, sparkling, green eyes and returned her smile.

"The pleasure is mine." He said. KeKe blushed and darted her eyes to her the lower left corner. Though he was pretty younger then her, he was very tall and very cute.

Suzuki sighed and rolled her eyes. "Such a ladies man. Don't bother Roo, she loves some one else." Suzuki said.

KeKe looked back at Haruo. "I do not love anyone, Suzuki." KeKe said her blush getting deeper.

Suzuki sighed again. "That's what you say now." She whispered under her breath.

Haruo started tugging at KeKe's hand. "Come, you have a special place to be. Su-chan, you come to." He said totally ignoring Suzuki. Suzuki gave them a fierce glare, but she agreed. KeKe pulled her hand away and placed it behind her back.

"I can walk myself." She said. "I'm a little tired of people tugging, shuffling, pushing, jostling me around. _Se vuelve aburrido_." Haruo shrugged and lead the way.

As KeKe followed she saw all the different groups of Crypts. And they were in groups. All human/Crypts with one full animal. Their were so many. There were many more then KeKe could see. She did see snake, poler bear, monkey, toucan, snow leopard, cheetah, elephant, panda, and angel fish. When KeKe walked by each group they all smiled widely or waved or bowed. Whatever they did KeKe did the same making them all jump up and down happily.

Soon Haruo grabbed KeKe's hand and lead her up some stepped until she was on a throne. She looked to her left there were wolves and on her right owls. Sitting next to her on a smaller throne was Suzuki.

Then Nico came and sat up in front of Suzuki and they talked very quiet and then Nico handed her a knife and sword. Suzuki took then strapped then sword to her hip and the knife right next to it.

He then sat down in front of KeKe and howled, then everyone settled down. Nico then said, "My friends! We have been lucky, KeKe Lopez has come to our once yearly council. We must teach her everything we have learned. Cryptic leaders as you know it is a special day when a Crypt learns everything about this world they were born into.

"As you all know KeKe is what is called a Fresh Crypt. The only fresh Crypt in the world, no any world. I have been blessed to have been giving the privilege of being KeKe's Cryptic leader and moving to the ranks of True Crypt. Along with getting to share that privilege with one of the firsts Crypts, Shawn Yisho." Nico paused. The crowed cheered at the name.

"I would like each leader to come up and speak with her. Though her power is still growing, the sheer force of her second soul can be felt from miles away.

"KeKe each and every one of us was born with a second soul, our Crypt soul. If we are lucky, as most of us are, it will intertwine with our human soul so we may have control over what we are doing. But if it happens that our second soul is trained in anyway, that Crypt becomes evil.

"You happen to know the only evil Crypt who was born Crypt. Like, born with powers. She was bit when she was in her mother, by her father who trained her second soul to be evil. Her name is Sierra. It is your job to bite her and take control of her. You must bite her on the under side of her wrist.

"It may seen over whelming but, it is quite easy. You don't even have to be in full Crypt form. You also know that 1 in 5 people is born with two souls.

"Now something you may not know is you will never age or gain wight. You will only ever age if your 4th child is a Crypt or if you have 5 grand children. You will only gain wight when you are pregnant. You are permanent. Much like a vampire.

"Now that you know all there is to know at this time, I would like you to pick 2 Crypts to be your life line. The Crypts you call when you need help. You will be expected to be that to them too." Nico said finally.

KeKe knew right away who she wanted but paused to check out the rest of them. "I want Thiago and Uiara." KeKe said calmly. The wolf boy and polar bear girl walked slowly up to KeKe.

"Now as way of the Crypts, place your wounds together." Nico said. KeKe was a bit taken aback, but pulled up her sleeves and thrust her shoulders out. Uiara placed her left wrist to KeKe's owl wound and Thiago placed his right shoulder to KeKe's.

At first nothing happened but then all their eyes widened in pain, fear, and mystery. They lost all color and became very pale, only the color of their eyes remained. Then the all fell to the ground taking shallow pained breaths.

Nico and a polar bear walked up to them. Nico shook Thiago who burst awake gaining all color and his eyes looked brighter. Then Nico licked KeKe gently and her eyes fluttered open to show the most beautiful golden eyes, even the green looked deeper. The polar bear licked Uiara and she burst awake, her pink eyes would make Barbie die of envy. Uiara had the most beautiful eyes KeKe had ever seen.

Nico stood in front of them "They now have the eyes of a Crypt! Full, powerful, colorful! This is their mark and it can never go away!" Nico yelled happily and then howled. Every Crypt made their animal noise and KeKe howled loudest, proud to be a powerful Crypt.

Later KeKe and Nico are talking together. "Nico ever since I've been here I knew something was missing. Now I know, I'm a Crypt for real! But I don't think Sierra is the only evil Crypt. I think my sister is. She used her powers to change the memory of everyone in the world to think she had my life and vis versa!" KeKe said frustrated.

"What? Don't worry KeKe I'll take care of her." Nico growled.

"But until then I think it is finally time to show you my human form." Nico said lightly. KeKe giggled happily.

Nico gulped a large breath and flicked his wrists. The large puff of smoke seemed to last forever to KeKe, then it finally subsided. When KeKe saw him, her breath was knocked out of her. Nico was a tall muscular man, with long jet black hair, a sweet but embarrassed smile, and happy but serious eyes. KeKe looked into his eyes and her jaw dropped, they were a beautiful honey gold with dark forest green around the pupil. KeKe pulled in a sharp breath and blinked in awe. He had the ears and hair tufts like her, but was shirtless and was wearing long brown pants, and was a brown wolf not gray. He also had bear feet like her.

"Your beautiful." KeKe said her eyes tracing over him, trying to remember every part. "Why do always stay wolf?"

A warm chuckled escaped his lips and he dropped his shoulders a bit. "Because. Women always act like you do. It does get a bit tiring." Nico said.

"Seems like it would be a good thing. But what do I know?" KeKe said raising her hands and turning to walk away to the temple. Nico grabbed her by the waist and pulled her close to him, and put his lips to her ear.

"KeKe, be careful, please. I just have a bad feeling something bad is going to happen to you. Suzuki is staying here for a little while longer, so you must walk back yourself." Nico whispered and kissed the top of her head.

He let her go and she stumbled back a bit. Nico jumped in the air and returned to wolf and walked away. KeKe watched him disappear into the forest. She started her walk back to the temple but thought better to see Sierra first. More important to do this then maybe she could take Suzuki and go back to Monger.

When KeKe flicked her wrists she saw she was in her 'picnic outfit' as she called it. That meant the monsters had used the DNA hologram thing. What good luck.

After a while of walking she saw Sierra sitting under a tree breathing heavily. KeKe walked over to her and sat down.

"He hates me huh?" Sierra said.

"No, he just doesn't love you. Maybe you need someone else, someone who loves you." KeKe said gently.

"Yeah, but it was love at first sight for me. I've never had that. I've waited my whole life for that, I've always turned down every man." Sierra sighed. KeKe placed her hand on Sierra's shoulder.

"Maybe if you took them up on their offer you might meet someone nice. Just try next time, 'kay?" KeKe asked. Sierra smiled at her.

"Your pretty smart. And a good friend. That is why I need to tell you something. If we stay friends I will only hurt you." Sierra said. KeKe knew she meant Crypt wise.

"I know who you are Sierra. Let me help. I'm a Crypt too." KeKe smiled.

"It's too late now. My second soul has been trained. No one can help me now. It's my father's fault." Sierra said.

"Now wait just a minute, I really can help you, but you must sit still, and hold out your hand palm up." KeKe shuddering lightly.

Sierra did as she was told and held her hand out. KeKe took her hand and brought it to her mouth, and she bit down. Hard. For a moment the world was still. KeKe felt her heart beat and an energy pulse through her and flow into Sierra's body. Then they both shuddered

KeKe shook her head and found she was sitting on her knees. She looked at Sierra who was holding her head, only her eyes were a blank gray color. KeKe's face became worried but then smoothed when she saw Sierra's eyes go fire orange with a twinge of yellow and they were softer.

"Sasha...you... saved me from me. Thank you. Now please tell me which way is Crypt council, I'm done missing it." Sierra said plainly. KeKe raised and eye brow, surly it was not that simple.

"Your...o...k? _Que realmente es? Eso es todo lo que tengo que hacer_? And just like that you can go to Council?" KeKe asked.

Sierra looked at her arms. "Yeah. I-I think. I need some help with this change and I need the council to do that." Sierra said.

KeKe smiled wryly. "Fallow your instincts. Oh and go that way." KeKe said pointing from where she had come from. Sierra smiled and hugged KeKe.

"Bless you KeKe Lopez." Sierra whispered.

"You knew?" KeKe asked.

"Just now. I promise to still call you Sasha in public. As long as you stick with me through thick and thin?" Sierra asked.

"Always." KeKe said and hugged Sierra tighter.

**HA! That was good! I'm soooo happy to be done with this chapter. So in case you is wonderin'... Thiago and Uiara are twins. And the sword and knife Suzuki got will be explained in a very long time from know. The next chapter is going to the most epic one.**

**Neat fact:**

**Lycanthropy is a rare syndrom, where the sufferer think they are or have changed into another animal. Perfect for this chapter.**

Spanish translation:

¿Qué estaba pensando?: What were you thinking?

¿Qué quieres decir con eso?: What do you mean?

Es bueno verte!: Good to see you!

Una pregunta por favor?: One question please?

Hidenka: Princess (Japanese)

Se vuelve aburrido: It gets boring.

Que realmente es? Eso es todo lo que tengo que hacer?: Really that's it? That's all I have to do?


	14. Death

**I thought I'd make this from KeKe's POV. Thought it might be a cool change of pace.**

_~~~ I've been davoting myself to you monday to monday, friday to friday ~~~ She wolf Shakira_

I watched as Sierra walks off to the Crypt council. Oddly her swagger has lost a bit of power. I shake it off. No need to worry about her, she is strong.

I scratch at my neck, man it was really hot! Then my stomach rumbled. Crap. I forgot to eat before I left. Now which Crypt form to be for hunting. I'll go owl so I can see from up high then change to wolf. Yeah that will work.

I crossed my arms in front of my chest like a mummy the pull them to my sides. I'd gotten used to the smoke and the slight pain of feather growing out of my arms and the tail out of my backside. One thing the monsters didn't know was the smoke smelled like strawberries, that is why it is tinted red. I guess that all Crypts have that seeing as Nico's was tinted yellow. Or maybe it is the color of your aura. I like that name... Only I think I would spell it Ora.

Ohh then... wait I'm getting of track here.

Food.

Hunting mode 3...2...1.

I shoot up into the strait from the smoke and fly around. I do a few loops and then start scooping the ground. I don't want anything to tough like a jaguar. Don't really want a taper either. I look then see a man. What is he up to? I fly down lower. He has a gun! And he is heading for the temple.

I fly down to him, narrow my eyes and cross my feathered arms. He was a white male with blond hair, but I could tell it was dyed. I don't know what his real hair color was. He raised his gun to me but then lowered it. He looked at a picture and then smiled evilly.

"Hello." He greeted in a calm smooth voice.

"Hola." I said trying to ad as much distaste as I could.

"Your Princess Carmen?" He asked.

"That is what they tell me." I say.

"Then you are who I'm looking for." He said. He took a step back and lunged at me. I dodged but he grabbed my tail feather. I tried pulling but it hurt way to much so I stopped. I let out a little whimper thinking he might stop out of pity. But no he pulled me next to him.

"You can't hurt me you know." I said putting as much hate into it as possible.

"Oh really? Then how come you stopped when I pulled your tail? You weak because you haven't eaten. So I can hurt you pretty bad." He said. He raised his arm and punched my shoulder. It hurt so bad! I breathed in a hissing breath.

"So now that I can _indeed_ hurt you. But guess what. You do have your shield up. I'm powerful like that." He says. I gasp. "So you will do what I say, right?" He asks. I nod my head slowly and sorrowfully.

"Good. Now trust me it is really quite simple. You must kill yourself." He says. I gasp even louder.

"Please no!" I beg. "Killing one's self if the highest sin in the Catholic religion. My religion!"

"Oh alright then. But I guess your friends will have to die." He says. My breath becomes shallow.

"I'll do it. But can I say goodbye?" I asked defeated.

"I'd be insulted if you didn't. But the second it starts to rain today, you must kill yourself." He says.

"Alright... but you promise my friends will be safe if I do this? You wont hurt them?" I asked.

"Hurt them? Hell no! I'll send guards to protect them. Two for that guy you love." He said.

I shake my head. No more denying it. "Yes. I-I do love him." I say, it sounded right.

"Better go say goodbye to him." He said with a slight hint of sadness.

"Thank you." I say stupidly and thrust into the air. I flutter softly and cry. I landed in front of the temple. All my friends, human form, waiting for me, like a book, like they know this will be the last time we meet. I wipe my eyes nonchalant and flick my wrists.

I savored the sweet strawberry smell. "Hi guys." I say softly.

"Something wrong KeKe?" Link asks.

"No. I'm fine. Just hungry." I say. I was still hungry.

"How about some food?" Shanti asks.

"Yeah. Can we eat out here?" I ask.

"Actually... I have a better place that you as Carmen loved." Shanti said.

"_Perfecto_." I say sweetly. But I was getting a little freaked out, like they knew.

"Aren't you gunna ask were I was?" I ask.

"You told us last night you were going to the Crypt council." Susan said.

"Really? I guess I was to tired to remember." I say.

"Come." Shanti says motion us to a small patch of forest. Not even pulling me? This is too much. I'm gonna cry. I'm gonna cry. No get a hold of yourself Lopez. I lagged behind a bit but not to far. Before long we came to a clearing. It was bright and clean, not a thing except for on large willow tree in the middle.

"Are willow trees indigenous to this are?" I ask.

"No KeKe, not this tree anyway. I never asked you. You always loved this place. There is always a big picnic right under the tree. But that wasn't the part you loved so much." Shanti says. I raise an eyebrow. Shanti waved her hand to the tree.

"KeKe place your hand right there." She said pointing to a dent in the tree. I place my small hand right on the dent. At first nothing then a rush of wind and it got dark.

"Don't worry, outside of this clearing is light. Now 'Flowers of dark, clouds of light, the ice that stops and the fire that flies.' Got it?"

"Ya-huh. Ok, flowers of dark, clouds of light, the ice that stops and the fire that flies." I say. Then I start to float up. I look over to my friends. They are floating to! Not to high. We all float together. Then many thousand upon millions of fire flies start to fly around. Above us, below us, and next to us. Kinda reminded me of a disco ball.

"Whoa. We get to eat them?" Bob asked excited. Shanti smiled sweetly, Susan and I chuckled, Link pretended to strangle him making Susan and I laugh a bit louder, while Dr. Cockroach slapped his forehead. I placed my hand on his arm and felt the shudder of warmth.

"No, Bob. These are fire flies." Dr. Cockroach says. I listen close to his voice trying to save it. I listen close to the ringing of Susan's laughter. I listen to them all. Lock it way for the second I die so I can unlock it so instead of fear I have happiness.

My thoughts were interrupted by Dr. Cockroach placing his hand on mine. God I'm gonna miss him. Gonna miss 'em all. I probably not even going to Heaven 'cause I'm killing myself. But maybe Mama put in a good word? Maybe 'cause I'm killing myself for all my friends lives... Maybe God will cut me some slack.

I shake my head and enjoy the fire flies. Shanti hands me some human food. Though I have no clue what it is. I unwittingly pull my hand out from underneath Dr. C's. I pick up the food Shanti hands me and I smell it. Yummie actually. I take a small bite. Super Yummie! I love it! I eat the whole thing fast gaining a few laughs from my friends. I smile a wolfish smile.

"What can I say. All manners fly out the window when your wolf." I say. My friends roll there eyes half-heartedly. My eyes become gentle. I let out a slight yawn and watch the fire flies. I lock this memory in to. All these things so precious to me, soon will be gone.

"Shanti, d-do you think it will rain soon?" I ask. I want to get out of here before it is to late.

"Hmm, yeah. Soon to about ten minutes, but don't worry we'll be fine, no rain gets in here." Shanti said.

Damn it! I have to come up with a good excuse to leave. "O-oh. Well what time is it?" I ask.

"About 2 why?" Shanti asks leaning in a bit.

"2? Crap my boss told me to be at Flamingo tango at two for a surprise! I better get going before the rain starts." I say. Good, hopefully my few years in drama club at school payed off.

"Alright. We'll go to the temple then. Just say stop." Shanti said.

"Stop." I say impatiently. We all float down except for me who falls flat on their butt and right elbow. "Ow." I say sitting down rubbing my elbow. Dr. Cockroach holds out his hand for me which I except gratefully. Only, of course, I loose my balance and end up falling onto Dr. C in a slightly awkward hug.

"Alright! Group hug!" Bob says joining the not-really-a-hug hug.

"You heard him." I say. This is the perfect way to say goodbye. I heard Link sigh but I felt them all hug. I held onto Dr. Cockroach with all my strength and I felt him hold onto me just the same. I breathed in a deep hard breath. Gonna miss 'em. But it is the right thing to do.

The hug ended much sooner then I wanted. I walked to Shanti and held her hands in mine. "Tell Suzuki I said hi." I said in a whisper. Shanti nodded and I walked off. Shanti must know. Why isn't she stopping me?

I felt their eyes on me as I left the clearing, my hair blowing in the wind. I walk slowly feeling the first few raindrops on my skin. Goose bumps shiver up and down my arms and legs. I rubbed my bare arms in vain. I was on red alert as I walked jumping at every little noise.

Maybe I could go Crypt one last time? He never said I couldn't…

I start to shake from head to toe. I smell the sweet strawberry scent. I look at myself sadly. The last time I would see my self as such. I send Nico a small _'Thank you for today.' _telepathically. Then I cross my arms in front of my chest then pulling them to my side.

Sweet owl wings….. I hated them but now I-I'm really gonna miss 'em. I try to contact Shawn Yisho.

_Hello? _I try.

_KeKe? Is that really you? _I get a reply.

_Shawn_! I yell in my head.

_KeKe, what is wrong?_

_I don't know if I can tell you_.

_You can tell me anything. I am always here to listen to you. I might just be the only one you can speak to. _Shawn says comfortingly.

_Shawn, would it be wrong to have to kill myself to save my friends? _

_No KeKe. Have you ever heard the saying "The needs of the many are greater then the needs of the one"?_

_Yes I don't know anyone who hasn't._

_Are you thinking of killing yourself?_

_I think I have to. _

_Do what your heart tells you_. Was the last thing Shawn said.

I flicked my wrists and kept on walking. I crossed my arms over my chest as the rain got heavier. Before long, I saw soaked through. My steps became slower and soon the rain on my face was mixed in with tears.

"Do what your heart tells you." It kept echoing in my head. What my heart tells me is to go back and tell Dr. Cockroach I love him. But I'm guessing that is not happening any time soon.

My destination was getting closer.

The bridge.

Never knew there was a bridge , did ya'? Well there is. A nice old stone bridge that is made of marble. I never really used is 'cause I had the whole Crypt thing going for me. I can see it in the distance so I slow my pace even more.

My last look at the world, rainy. But still so beautiful. I'm blessed to have died in my Mama's home. I like Brazil, though it has dealt me a cruel hand. I just wish I knew why he wanted me dead. What would me dying do to the Crypts? Maybe I shouldn't do this? No I must for them to live. It would be unfair not to.

I reach the bridge. I walk up to the middle and run my hand on the top of the side as I walk. Slick, wet, slippery. With my uncanny ability to climb, which is not a Crypt thing, I climb on the side of the bridge.

It is really slippery. Hey,I don't have to jump... I can fall! I walk on the rail back and fourth. It's going pretty well until I go to turn for a third time. I fall into the water with a painful splash. The way the water smacked me made me cry out in pain under the water.

I felt myself sinking and tried not to fight it. But then it just became to much, not worth it. I try to break free but find myself stuck. What a way to go. I was never a strong swimmer anyway but to be stuck?

I feel my poor lungs begging for air and my through burned.

I screamed in pain.

I felt myself loose consciousness.

I think now is the time for my memories. First I think of Suzuki's smile. That made the pain ease. I though of her beautiful, soft, white fur.

Then I though of Shanti's love for me. She cared about me so much.

Then I though when I first meet the monsters and how silly I was to be afraid.

I though of how Bob was upset how I was not a giant jar of pickles.

I thought of Monger;s loud booming voice and fatherly he was. I

I thought of little Raul's little, cubby face.

I thought of Susan's laughter.

I thought of Shawn's face and voice.

I thought of one of my best memories, Nico's human form. The way he held me close to him and the way his breath was warm in my ear, and how he kissed my head.

Then I though of my best friend. Dr. Cockroach. I thought of how comforting he was when I was scared of going home, how his touch electrified me, how we danced together. My whole life was now gone. I blacked out.

Death is a curious thing. Most of us try to avoid it, some can't get away from it, then there are some who try to get so close to it then escape it just before it is to late. I myself was never any one of them. To me, death would come to me someday. I just never though it would be like this. At least I died with my memories, but they are starting to fade.

Suzuki's smile is twisted and hazy.

Susan's laugh is a bit warped.

Even Dr. Cockroach's touch with duller.

I swear I see a bright light. Now I'm on a cloud? I can se a few figures coming into view. Mama! My old dog Spaches. And a little boy is riding the dog. I run to them while they stand there.

"Mama!" I yell. She opens her arms wide for me.

"Oh my baby." She says petting my hair while I cry. "You weren't supposed to die this soon. Oh my little angel."

"You know what happened." I say taking a step back. "Mom who is this little boy?" I ask.

"That would be your son." Mama said. "I named him Devon. He is 5."

The little boy took a step near me. I felt tears welling up and I opened my arms for him to hug me. He runs to my arms quickly. I pick him and stroke his hair. "I'm sorry." I whisper into his hair. He hugs me tighter.

**Is this the end of KeKe Lopez?**

I think you know all the Spanish in here...


	15. Goodbye

**HaHaHaHaHa! Fooled you! I thought I would continue in KeKe's pov. But the thing with the fire flies was thought up May 8th at a Cinco de Mayo dance. I got the idea from the disco ball.**

_~~~ There's a she wolf in your closet, open up and set it free ~~~ She wollf Shakira_

I held my little boy in my arms while my mama held me. But I started to feel wobbly and without letting go of my son I dropped him. "Devon." I say.

"Honey this is great! Your going to live!" My mama says. I gasp and look at my arms, it was true I was fading and sinking into the cloud a little.

"Mama. No! They'll die!" I say. Mama shakes her head no. I'm sinking faster. "I love you Devon. Mama, thank you. I love you." I say my voice just and echo on the breeze. I float back to consciousness. I'm lying down and in pain. I am there, just not awake. I think I can hear voices but the are faint, I can't make them out.

I lay there for a few minutes then feel a warm hand push my bangs out of my face. I feel the hand caress the side of my face stopping at the bottom of my cheek. When the hand broke away my eyes fluttered open heavily. I see Dr. Cockroach's face and smile a weak smile. He is in monster form.

"KeKe. Your alive," He says excitedly. He reaches to stroke my face again. When he touches my skin I hold onto his hand and he wraps his fingers around mine.

"Why... how did you save me?" I ask bringing his hand to my lips.

"It was Link and Susan. Susan realized you forgot your outfit and she and Link went to bring it to you. As they passed the bridge they saw something black in the water. Looking closer they saw it was your hair and knew you had fell in. All of a sudden the DNA hologram shorted out leaving us as monsters, that was lucky! Susan stopped the water with her hand and Link dove in after you.

"Your foot was tangled in seaweed and your were unconscious. Susan picked you and Link up and carried you back here. I treated your wounds and you've been asleep for about 2 hours." Dr. Cockroach told me.

I frowned. "For the most part you got that right..." I say reality hitting me. Were all gonna die now. I feel a shiver up my spin and a pain in my ankle.

He tightened his grip on my hand. "What do you mean?"

"I didn't fall on accident. I fell on my own accord. I'm supposed to be dead." I say lowering my eyes from his gaze.

"What?"

"Help me up." He puts his other hand around my back and helps me to a sitting position. "I had to kill myself to keep you guys alive. I'm not just being crazy it's true. There is a man who wants me dead. He can beat my Crypt powers so I can't even fight him." I say ashamed.

Dr. Cockroach removes his hand from mine and places it onto my forehead. "KeKe, Ithink when you fell in you hit your head." He says. I place my hands on his shoulder.

"I'm not joking. Please you have to believe meh..."

I heard a crashing noise and looked up to see the man standing there. "Tsk tsk tsk..." He clicks his tongue. "KeKe I thought you could listen," He said, his face hidden in shadow.

I pushed away from Dr. C, and stood up only to fall. My ankle on fire with pain. Dr. C rushed to my side only to be kicked away from me by the man. The man helped me up.

"Aww your hurt. Can I get you anything?" The man asked with pure sincerity.

"I'm sorry I failed." I said looking down. "You wont hurt them will you?"

"No... Well on one condition." The man said. I smiled hopefully.

"Anything." I said looking into his eyes.

"Give up your powers. In front of your friends. I know how to take them, so don't worry." The man said with a wink. "You get all her friends. Meet us here. Now!" The man said pointing at Dr. C.

Dr. C got up and brushed himself off. "I, sir, will not." He said calmly but with a hint of fierceness.

I bit my lower lip and looked up at him with pleading eyes. "Please. Just do it." I said. Dr. C gave me a confused look but walked away with dignity.

He just held me there. "He doesn't know about one monster..." I say.

"Taken care of, babe." He said. I wanted to spit at him.

I felt a pang of nervousness. "W-Will it hurt?" I ask.

The man raised his eyebrow. "Maybe. I've never done it. I just know how it's done."

I twist my lips to the side. For a moment I have to just wonder why I'm doing this for the monsters.

I barely knew any of them...

I have only known them for about a little bit more then a week, and yet I was ready to give away my life for them.

Maybe this is just stupid, maybe I should just let them die.

Why should I have to give up my life for people...ah monsters... I don't even know.

I was thrust into this world of hidden mystery, not asked if I wanted in.

And yet maybe because it is the fact I'm Crypt of maybe my heart just really needs them, but I have such a connection to them. They are like family. I just can't explain what it is I feel, why I must protect them. Maybe it is 'cause I'm wolf and owl and I'm protective of my pups or chicks.

It's stupid how much I care for them, but I just can not help it.

"Might I ask _señor_, why you must take my powers, or why I had to die." I asks nicely as he leads me outside.

"Simple. For the love of my princess that wants to be the only Crypt princess." He said plainly sitting me down. I wont run I can't.

"But, I'm not a princess and even if I was she would still be the only single power Crypt." I saw just trying to save my powers.

"No, she is stubborn like that. A lot like you really. You would really like her. You would like her if you met her! To bad," he said. I can feel his evilness on his skin. I don't believe his story but I don't care.

I see all my friends walking to me with worried faces. I'm on my knees with my head down and ashamed. My long black hair falling in front of my face to hide my sad eyes. Then I see Suzuki. All the monsters look at her with odd glances but then back at me and the man.

Does this man have a name?

Suzuki tries to rush to my side but the man stops her with a smirk on his face. She gasps and holds up the sword to him. He will not touch it but Suzuki backs down.

"Welcome friends." He says cheekily.

"What are you doing to KeKe?" I hear Bob ask. I fell tears slid down my cheeks with ease.

"Oh, nothing. Just taking away her powers. Before you protest she is doing this for your lives." He said. The all take fierce posses and I look up.

"Please don't do anything. He is to strong, he can break the Crypt powers I posses. I beg you to just sit and watch. _Por favor, estoy pidiendo limosna. Voy a estar bien_.." I say with a tight smile on my lips. The obey but slowly.

The man stands me up and holds my hands out, palm up. "Any final questions. This should be the last time you see me."

I stare right into his eyes mine on fire with hate. "What is your name so I may curse it every day and _never_ name my children with it?"

He smiles cheekily at me. "David."

I did always hate that name. He starts pinching my wrists lightly and a gold light pulls out of it. I hurts really bad and I can't even comprehend the pain. Soon he tugs all the light out of it and feel woozy. Like when I got the powers.

All my friends cry out in horror but I can't really tell what they are saying.

I look at my skin, It's getting paler.

My long hair is turning brown and getting shorter.

I'm reverting back.

I don't really know what happened next, I guess he did the same thing to my other wrist, All I remember is blacking out.

I woke up in my monster room. I look around and see Nibbles at my feet. "I must have been asleep for a long time." I say rubbing my head.

I notice my accent is fully gone and lower my head.

I'm not a monster anymore.

I pick up Nibbles an walk out of my room into the common room. I see all my friend sitting at their tables along with Suzuki. They all see me and smile.

I smile back but it is hard. "Hey guys. Guess I'm not a monster anymore, huh?" I ask lightly walking behind Suzuki playing with her ears. They all frown on that note.

Susan looks at me with her big blue eyes. "Yeah. Monger is sending you back home today after we all say goodbye."

I smile reassuringly. "How different do I look?" I ask looking at my pale arms.

"Very different." Says Link.

"Your hair is short and brown, your eyes are brown, your skin is paler. And you seem a bit shorter actually." Dr. Cockroach says looking me over to back himself up. I raise my eyebrows.

"Funny, my hair was always black..." I say thinking back to my old life.

The goodbyes went to fast for me.

I shared a teary eyed goodbye with Susan.

I just punched Link on the shoulder and he punched me back lightly. I made a joke about how he could finally punch me and we laughed.

I hugged Bob, he did swallow me but then he remembered and let me go.

I just kinda sat on Insectasuras's foot as he bounced me up and down, I think he got the picture I was really leaving.

But saying goodbye with Dr. C was defiantly the most painful. Why I couldn't get up the courage to tell him how I really feel, I don't know. Instead we sat in silence across from each other in the common room. I felt dumb, he could not say anything and neither could I. I kept raising my eyes up and down, from him to the table. He smiled at me and I just couldn't find the happiness to smile back. I just played with my nails, clicking them had become a new habit of mine.

"See, KeKe, I told you everything would work out." He said lightly. I smiled.

"Yeah. I just wish it hadn't turned out like this." I say.

"I'm really going to miss you all." I say.

"KeKe... Monger told me, that if you want, he could get rid of your memory of us. You'll go back to your life before Kira stole it." He said. Now this shocked me. I jumped up and slammed my fists on the table.

"I do not! I repeat, _do not_, want to forget you! Or Susan, Suzuki, Bob, any of you! I do not want to go back to the way my life was! This is the happiest I've ever been in my life, do you want me to marry Mario?" I yell at him.

He looks at me calmly but with anger. "KeKe..." He says standing up slowly angrily. "Do you really think I of all people want you to forget?"

I stare at him my blood still boiling. "How would I know?" I yell. I'm so thankful none of the other monsters are around.

Dr. C. looked at me. "I told him you would act like this." He said.

I calmed down.

"Lopez, hurry it up." I heard Monger's voice booming.

"I'll do everything I can to get you guys out of here, and to not forget." I say. I quickly walk up to him and kiss him on the cheek.

I run after Monger's voice, embarrassed at me.

He lead me to a car, inside CinnamonBuns waiting. He sleek figure sticking out against the dark leather seats. I turn to Monger. "Thank you." I say and hug him.

I get inside and cuddled my kitty.

I lay down, I'm really tired.

I'll be home soon.

And I know I will never forget this.

**I'm done! I'm actually done! I don't know if that many people like this, so let me know if you want me to continue. I might make it longer, but only if you the reads care.**

3 3


End file.
